Two Gods, Four Elements
by Prince Gio
Summary: Goku and Vegeta crash land in the Avatar world. They soon discover that no one on it is anywhere near their power. Epicness will ensue. UPDATE NOTICE (2/6): CHAPTER 7 IS UP.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Sandwiched**

**Namek**

The Namekian dragon Porunga towered over the landscape as Dende looked on in awe.

Vegeta started walking after dusting himself off and looked at his hands. _"I'm alive, how is that possible?"_ he thought, looking into the dark sky and spotting...

"There they are."

Goku and Frieza faced each other as lava continued to shoot up from the ground. Vegeta flew towards them.

"Everything's going according to plan," Goku said confidently.

"What!? There is no plan." Frieza looked to his left...

_"Is that...the dragon?"_ he thought, _"How... hmmm, maybe it's not too late."_

Frieza sped off towards Porunga as Goku mentally slapped himself and followed him as fast as he could. Vegeta tried hard to keep up behind them as he also noticed the dragon.

Goku stopped in front of Frieza as they started trading blows. After several seconds, Frieza managed to free himself. Goku grunted as he saw Frieza stop in front of the Namekian dragon and begin shouting.

"Yes! Dragon! Grant me immortality so I can rule over these insolent fools for eternity!"

"Porunga!"

"Huh?" Frieza looked down and saw a little green Namekian saying something he couldn't understand.

"Very well," said Porunga, "I will grant your wish."

Frieza's smiled wide and stared into the sky with anticipation. Then, all the Namekians who were wished back earlier began to dissapear.

"What?!" Frieza shouted, "What's going on!?"

Goku simply smirked.

Frieza 's nerves began bulging out of his head as he screamed and fired a death beam at Dende, but he vanished as it struck the ground.

"Hey Frieza!"

Frieza quickly looked toward the direction of the voice but was more than surprised when he was met with a fist to the face. Vegeta's fist.

"Planet Vegeta says hi!"

"Hey, yeah Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, "Guess its a good thing I didn't bury you that deep after all."

"Why you little-" Frieza pointed his fingers at Vegeta but Goku quickly grasped his hand and delivered a devastating uppercut to the gut. While Frieza bent over in pain, Goku roundhouse kicked his back, sending him crashing down into the water.

The two Saiyans then noticed Porunga open his mouth. "My work here is done." He disappeared back into the dragon balls as they took off in seven different directions.

"Kakarot, you dog. I can't believe it, you're actually a Super Saiyan."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your help, Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled before saying, "OK, enough the compliments. Would you mind filling me in on what's going on?"

Goku didn't take his eyes off the ocean. "We brought back everyone who was killed by Frieza or his men. Then, we wished them all to Earth except for you, me, and Frieza. I didn't think it would be fair not letting you see Frieza's defeat."

Vegeta was still staring at the golden hair. _ "So this is what a Super Saiyan looks like..."_ Vegeta thought, _"the power is unreal." _ He then clenched his fist and spoke up, "Witness? I'm gonna be the one who causes it."

Frieza was still not coming up. Goku figured it was a mix of rage and strategics. He could sense that although Vegeta's power had risen considerably, it was still well below Frieza's. Still, the least he could do is give him a chance.

"We'll do it together."

"What!?"

"Listen Vegeta, this planet is a ticking time bomb now. It could explode at any minute. As much as I would like to fight him one on one, we have no time for that."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. How was he so sure there was little time left? He was proud to be in the presence of a Super Saiyan, but at the same time, he didn't care. He wanted to be the one who finally killed Frieza.

"How much time does this planet have?" Vegeta asked.

"Frieza said there was five-"

"FRIEZA said?" Vegeta interrupted, "You are still as gullible as ever, Kakarot. Even as a Super Saiyan."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just stop believing everything you hear."

Suddenly, Frieza shot out of the ocean, panting and furious.

"I see you packed on a few pounds," Vegeta joked.

The two Saiyans faced Frieza shoulder to shoulder, lava and lightning behind them. Frieza quickly charged at them, throwing a series of punches that both fighters dodged. Vegeta waited until Frieza took his eyes off him and kneed him in the back. Goku then locked him in a full nelson.

"What?! What are you doing?"

"Go ahead Vegeta, take your best shot."

Frieza struggled to get free to no avail. Vegeta grinned. Although he didn't like any assistance in his fights, this was finally his chance to get back at the scum of the universe.

After a few minutes, it was clear to Frieza that he was going to lose. He could barely handle the most powerful monkey, and now he had to deal with the most arrogant one. Frieza spawned two destructo disks in his hands and threw them at the Saiyans while laughing maniacally.

Vegeta and Goku avoided the discs on their own as Frieza controlled where they went. Then, Vegeta unleashed a blast at one of the disks which is tore right through.

_"Damn,"_ Vegeta thought as he heard a voice in his head.

_"Hey Vegeta."_ It was Kakarot. _"Do you like sandwiches?"_

_"Why would you possibly need to know that at a time like this?"_

_"Sorry, but I have a plan..."_

Frieza continued laughing as he swung his arms in every direction. "Run all you want! You're never getting away from my attack! It'll follow you wherever you go!"

"Ka... me..." Goku's hands glowed blue as he began charging his Kamehameha wave. Vegeta also began charging his Galick Gun as they both looped around and headed straight for each other.

"Ha... me..."

"What are these two planning?"

_"Ready Vegeta?"_

_"What do you think?"_

Goku smiled as they nearly crashed into each other, but vanished before doing so. The two disks miraculously blew up as they struck one another.

"Where did they-"

"HAAAAAA!"

"GALICK GUN!"

Goku unleashed a Kamehameha behind Frieza as Vegeta attacked from above. Frieza had no time to react as both attacks met him at the same time and began squeezing the life out of him. He screamed out in agony as the two increased the pressure. After a few seconds, the ground started shaking violently. Goku let off.

"Kakarot! Why did you stop!?"

"This planet's gonna blow! We have to get out of here now!"

Vegeta saw Frieza laying on the ground, almost lifeless, but he could sense he was still alive. Vegeta quickly went down to the ground and picked him up.

Goku stopped in the air and turned around, expecting Vegeta to be following him. "Vegeta! What are you doing!? He's finished, let's get out of here."

A mischievous grin formed on Vegeta's face as he got Frieza in a headlock. "He may be finished... but I'm not." Vegeta looked into Frieza's half-opened eyes, "See you in hell." Without hesitation, he ripped Frieza's head off of his shoulders, watching as the blood spewed out and tucked it under his arm.

Goku couldn't even look at Vegeta at that moment. He more than understood, but he didn't have the same lust for blood as his rival. "OK," Goku said, "Let's go."

The two sped off as Frieza's severed head left a trail of blood behind them. Lightning struck more often and tornadoes of lava spun next to them. "Where in God's name did Frieza leave his ship?" Vegeta wondered out loud. The two scanned every inch of land before finally finding it. They entered the ship and made their way into the control room.

"Out of the way." Vegeta dropped his prize and began punching buttons. The ship turned on as Vegeta pressed the button to take off... then pressed it again and again.

"Come on you piece of junk! Work!"

The ship started to tip over and slide down towards the lava as Vegeta furiously inspected the buttons to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The ship then shut off and slip even faster down the trench. Goku grunted and blasted a hole through the window.

"There's no time, let's go!"

Vegeta quickly scooped up Frieza's head exited the ship with Goku as it splashed into the lava below. They flew out of the trench and scanned the are once more.

_"There's got to be something," _Vegeta thought, _... "There!"_

Vegeta sped off towards another ship that was about to fall into the lava, this time it was an attack ball. Goku quickly followed suit. Goku caught up as the two somehow squeezed into the ship. Vegeta looked around for controls but couldn't reach them because of Goku was in the way. The ship began falling down the trench.

"Kakarot! Punch something into the controls!"

Goku knew he had no time and randomly hit buttons as the door closed and the ship took off. It made it's way out of the atmosphere as the two Saiyans watched planet Namek in its last moments.

BOOM.

They were lucky that the ship was incredibly fast or else they would have got pounded with asteroids. After calming himself down, Goku tried to make himself comfortable.

"Watch it Kakarot."

"Sorry." Goku powered down to his normal state and tried not to touch Frieza's head. "Did you really have to do that back there?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He was relieved that he made it out alive, but now he had to spend who-knows how long in this ship next to Kakarot. He knew they only got one chance to enter a destination, now they just had to wait...

* * *

**Somewhere near the South Pole**

All was quiet in the tall mountains as an object made its way through the atmosphere and crashed violently into the ground below. few minutes passed before the ball opened and an arm reached out.

* * *

**A/N: As the story progresses, hopefully I get a good amount of readers so you guys can make some suggestions. I don't know every little detail about both shows so hopefully I don't screw up too much.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Saiyan and the Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Saiyan and the Airbender  
**

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

Goku lied on the ground like an angel with his arms stretched out and his eyes closed. Vegeta was also sound asleep,. Both were in the valley of a foggy mountain range. Neither had gotten much sleep during the seemingly endless trip.

After about an hour or two, Goku opened his eyes.

"Aaahhh!"

Frieza's stare shot right through him as he hopped up but quickly lost his balance. His legs were extremely weak. He then looked around to get a feel for his surroundings.

_"Hmmm... sure looks like Earth,"_ Goku thought as he lied back down and looked up at the sky. _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this IS Earth."_

"Where are we?"

"Hm?" Goku looked back and saw Vegeta sitting up. "Oh, well look who's finally up."

"Stop patronizing me and answer the question. I'm not in the mood for games."

"OK, OK, I'll try to contact King Kai..." Goku closed his eyes and focused. _"King Kai? You there?... King Kai? It's Goku, please answer me..."_

No use. Goku dove deep into his sea, or rather, pool of knowledge to try to find the answer. Vegeta actually had a little hope that Goku could tell them where they are and they would be able to go home soon.

"Sorry-"

Hopes crushed.

"-I can't talk to him for some reason. Maybe we're too far away."

Vegeta sighed loudly and looked over at the broken ship. "Well that's just great, we're stranded on this planet until the others can gather the dragon balls."

"Well... I wouldn't say _stranded_. This place looks nice, someone could easily mistake it for Earth."

Vegeta reached over and picked up Frieza's head, staring at it for a short while. Goku then also sat up and tried shaking some feeling back into his limbs. At the same time, he looked around to see if there was any food. He spotted a blue tree bearing some type of peach colored fruit. Without any second though, Goku blasted the tree with a weak ki blast. It broke in half and landed right next to them as Goku smiled widely.

After a couple of minutes, the entire tree was void of any fruit as Goku and Vegeta stood up.

"So..." Goku began, "You think there's an ocean nearby?"

"What for?"

"Well... ocean means fish, and fish means food, and food-"

"Alright, I get it. You like food." Vegeta grabbed Frieza and quickly flew up as high as he could to get a good view of the area. There was water all around where they were, and a temple of some sort in the distance. _"So this place does have intelligent life... I can't even sense it."_

Goku joined him, also checking out the area. Then, he sped off towards the nearest body of water. Landing on shore didn't even cross his mind, he dive bombed into the ocean and looked around.

_"One, two, three, four..."_ Goku counted the fish as he scooped gathered them in his arms.

Vegeta tried hard to sense any power levels in the area. * "Maybe they all died off..." * He then expanded his search to beyond the sea. _"No, wait... ah, they're miniscule..."_ Vegeta landed on the shore where Goku was still fishing and sat down.

"What's taking him so long? I would have caught fifty fish in half the time he has taken." Vegeta then noticed something in the ocean glow. He looked up, but there was nothing. The glow grew bigger and bigger until it busted through the water. It was a giant ball of ice... and Goku was carrying it.

"Where's the bloody fish?" Vegeta asked as Goku gently placed the ball on the shore.

"A little boy is inside," Goku answered as he looked at the ball from all angles. "A little boy with a glowing arrow on his head..."

Vegeta was slightly amused by it, almost walking over, even. Instead-

"Too hungry to care." Vegeta ran and dove into the water to look for something to fill his appetite.

Goku also noticed a giant animal of some kind...

"Hmmm..." Goku extended his hand and lightly flicked the ball. It immediately produced cracks as he stepped back. The top of the ball opened up, letting out a column of light into the sky. The rest of the ball slowly broke as the little boy and the large creature became clearer. The arrows on the boy stopped glowing as they both lied on the ice. The little boy was bald and wore loose orange clothing, arrows marked his hands and head. The large animal was very furry and had the same arrow on its head.

Goku walked over and looked down at the boy as he opened his eyes.

"... Hey. What's your name?" The boy in loose orange clothes smiled and quickly hops to his feet.

"Oh, hi. My name's Goku and that-"

"Kakarot." Goku and the little boy looked over as Vegeta made his way out of the water carrying about fifty fish. Some in his arms and much more in two energy balls floating beside him.

"What's a Kakarot?" The little boy asked, scratching he back of his head.

"Oh, that's my... other name. Anyway, that's Vegeta."

"Nice to meet you... so... you have two names?" the bald boy happily asked, "That's cool. I only have one though."

Goku already liked this kid. "So what is it?"

"Aang." Aang looked behind him, scrambling up the ice toward the giant animal and jumped on its head. "Appa! Are you alright?" Aang hung on the side of the animal and opened its eyelid. "Wake up, buddy!" He let go of the eyelid and hopped off of Appa as it moved a little and licked Aang. "Haha! you're okay!" Aang hugged Appa's nose started petting it. "This is Appa, my flying bison."

Goku looked on with a smile as Vegeta dropped the fish in a large hole he created.

"So what exactly were you doing in there, kid?" Vegeta asked, "Didn't want the big softy to be alone during its hibernation?"

"C'mon Vegeta, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he was eh... frozen in ice under...water... with a..."

Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances as the prince heated up the fish with some energy.

"...so what happened exactly?" Goku asked.

Aang looked back with a more serious look on his face. "Actually, I don't really remember what happened." He then noticed what Vegeta was doing. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Vegeta asked.

"I've never seen that type of bending before..." Aang ran over to Vegeta and tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Get your own fish, kid." Vegeta said, turning his attention away for a second.

"Oh no, I don't want any, I just-" Suddenly, Aang started laughing.

"What's so fu-" Vegeta turned around to see Goku gnawing on multiple fish. He furiously kicked him away as a fin stuck out of his mouth. "These are my fish! Paws off!"

Aang ran over to him as he laid in the shallow water. "Woah. That was so cool. How did you eat that fast? Can you teach me?"

"Hehe, well it's just something I've been had since I was a kid. Maybe I can teach you a trick or two sometime."

"OK. Do you guys live nearby?"

Goku stood up and dusted himself off as Aang wondered how any man could be so strong. _"His shoulders look like mountains,"_ He thought.

"Not really," Goku answered, "I'm from Earth. It's a-"

"You're an earthbender?" Aang's face lit up again.

"A what?"

"You don't know what an earthbender is?" Aang asked as Goku stood up. "I thought for sure you would be one, seeing how strong you are."

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I can see I have a lot to learn about your planet. Maybe you can introduce me to your friends."

"Uhhh... friends?"

"Yeah, I bet they're really worried about you."

"Oh yeah!" Aang looked and saw the mountains in the distance. "We're near the Patola mountains, so the Southern Air Temple is nearby. That's where all my friends are."

Vegeta heard the words "nearby" and "friends" and kind of felt bad for the boy. Kind of. Just how long had he been trapped in that thing that he wasn't aware this place was empty?

After Goku cooked a few of fish for Aang and Appa (and much more for himself), Aang hopped on top of his flying bison again. "All aboard!"

Goku knew he could simply fly there himself but he was a little curious. He jumped on top of Appa as Vegeta stayed put, picking the food out of his teeth.

"Are you coming Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"You run along and play, Kakarot. I'll try to enjoy some silence for a change."

"Well OK," Aang said, "Hang on tight Goku... Appa, yip yip!" Appa lauched himself in the air but quickly came down and landed in the water.

Goku looked around the animal, a little dissapointed. "Is he alright?"

"I think he's just a little tired. You'll see, he'll be soaring through the air in no time."

"Well, in the mean time, I think I can help." Goku dove into the water and went under Appa, putting his back against Appa's stomach. He then lifted Appa into the sky, much to his and Aang's surprise.

"Whoa! How are you doing this!?"

"What? Flying?"

"Well yeah, but you're way stronger than I thought." Aang turned left as Appa feet blew in the wind. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I'm from a planet called Earth, it's pretty far from here." Goku continued to guide Appa through the mountains. He was still very tired, but carrying the bison wasn't that hard for him in the slightest.

"So..." Aang began, "you came from up there!?" Aang's face twisted at this revelation. "But I always thought we were alone in the universe."

"Oh, no. There's lots of planets with life. There's Earth... and a beautiful planet called Namek..."

Goku held back from saying _"but it blew up".  
_

Aang looked up at the sky and wondered just what else what out there. If only there was a way to find out... Several minutes passed before Goku shouted, "Hang on tight!" Out of nowhere, he sped up, twisting and turning past the mountains before Aang saw it.

"The southern air temple!" Aang petted Appa as Goku slowed down. "We're home buddy, we're home."

* * *

Aang led Goku through the path before coming to a stop. He looked over a small stadium with many tall poles. "So that's where my friends and I played airball... and that's where the bison slept, and..."

"What's wrong"

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. Now I learn that people from another planet are here... things have really changed."

Goku tried hard to sense for any energy, but he knew this place was deserted long before they arrived. He put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "C'mon, why don't you show me around the rest of the temple?"

Aang put the memories at the back of his mind and grinned. He jogged through the path as Goku kept up with him.

"Hey Goku, I want you to meet somebody."

"Who is it?"

Aang stopped in front of a statue of an old monk. "Monk Gyatso. The greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Goku seemed a little confused as Aang bowed to the statue. First there was earthbending, and now airbending?

"So," Goku said, trying to keep Aang's mind off the past, "just how many types of uhh... bending are there?"

"Oh, there's four." Aang put up four fingers and counted each as he said them. "Water, earth, fire, and air. I'm an airbender, we lived in the four air temples in the south, north, east, and west. The Water tribes live in the north and south poles. The Earth Kingdom is the biggest nation in the world... and there's the Fire Nation. They're not exactly friendly."

"Well, there's always someone who doesn't see as clearly as we do, I've run across my fair share of them."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have." Aang walked past the statue, running up the steps and into a hall, which lead to a large wooden door with golden pipes and three blue tubes curled into circles.

"What is this place?"

"The air temple sanctuary."

Goku caught up to Aang, knowing he can't possibly open the door. "Allow me." Goku put his hand against the door, but just before he opened it, Aang grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I can open it."

"You sure?" Goku stepped back.

"Yeah. I have the key."

"... But there's no-"

Aang took a deep breath and thrusted his arms forward, pushing air into the tubes. The three curled tubes spun and turned purple, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

_"Huh... the key is airbending," _Goku thought, following Aang into the dark room. The room was filled with statues. Statues of people with the same arrows Aang had, statues of people wearing animal skin over their heads...

"So who are they?" Goku asked.

"I dunno, but it feels like I know them somehow... oh!" Aang pointed at a statue of a bald man with arrows on his head and arms. "See, that one's an airbender."

Goku inspected the statue. He was wearing the same clothes as Aang and even his tattoos were in the same place. Then, Aang pointed at another statue. This one was wearing a wolf pelt on his head.

"That one's a waterbender." Aang walked past the statue and pointed at a third one. "This is an earthbender, and that's fire."

Goku looked at the statues next to the firebender and noticed that they were in a pattern. "They even have them organized into a pattern and everything." He smiled.

"Oh yeah! That's the Avatar cycle. Air, water, earth, and fire."

"The uhh...?"

"Oh, you see, normal benders can only control one of the four elements At first, the Avatar is the same. They're familiar with one element, but with training and hard work, they can master all four."

Goku tried hard to absorb all of this information.

"Whenever the Avatar passes away, they're reborn into another body." Aang pointed at the statues again. "So if the Avatar who was born a waterbender dies, they would be reborn as an earthbender, and then they would be reborn as a firebender."

"Oooohhhh..."

"These were all the past Avatars... the last one was a firebender named Roku."

"So..." Goku put a finger to his chin and looked at the firebending Avatar, then at the one following him. "That means the Avatar now is an airbender right?"

Aang frowned and turned away from Goku. "Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just-"

Aang and Goku looked behind them as they heard footsteps and saw a shadow walking towards them.

"Lemur!" Aang shouted as he ran up to it. The lemur shrieked and took off down a hallway, with Aang right behind it. "Wait!"

Goku chased after both of them, although not even close to his full speed. He was surprised at how fast Aang ran though, it reminded him of himself. Goku came to a dead-end at a balcony as he looked down and saw Aang falling through the air, right behind the lemur. He flew down as Aang chased it past some curtains. Goku made his way through the same curtains and froze along with Aang.

"Firebenders... they were here... Gyatso..."

Skeletons were littered across the floor, including on wearing some sort of medal. Goku walked up behind Aang as he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He put his hand on Aang's shoulder again to try comforting him. "It's alright Aang, me and-"

What happened next caught Goku off guard, as Aang's arrows and eyes emitted a bluish white light as he stood up. Goku took a few steps back as he sensed Aang's power skyrocketing... this was too familiar. A ball of air surrounded Aang and a twister formed around him. Everything that was once in the room was launched through the air and down the mountains.

"Aang! Calm down! I know how you feel!"

_"Maybe I should let him let all of his rage out..." _He thought, before coming to the realization that Aang was probably all alone in this world. "_If the firebenders were here, they probably killed the airbenders in the other temples Aang talked about..."_ Just how long was he in that iceberg?

"'I've also lost close friends of mine!... And even though I didn't know any of them, my entire race was wiped out! Monk Gyatso might be gone, but you still have friends! You have Appa... and you have me!"

Goku had barely met him, but there was truth in his words. Aang slowly began to lower himself to he floor as the winds dissipated . His feet touched the ground with Goku standing right next to him. "It's alright."

The light in Aang's eyes faded as he collapsed. Goku caught him before he hit the ground and lifted him into his arms.

"Are you really my friend?" Aang asked with weak eyes.

"Of course I am." Goku smiled and flew back into the temple.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked.

"Well I don't want to be a rude visitor." Goku flew into and out of the room with statues before stopping outside the doors. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Aang simply nodded, prompting Goku to put him on the ground. The Saiyan grabbed one of the doors and started to shut it before Aang grabbed his arm again. "Wait." He walked back into the room and stopped in front of one of the statues. The man had long hair and a beard.

"Who's he? Did you know him?" Goku asked, making his way over to the airbender.

"Sort of. He's… me."

Goku did a double-take before realizing that Aang was-

"I'm the Avatar."

* * *

**Patola Mountain shore**

Vegeta sat under the sun's rays as the power level he sensed immediately disappeared. It was still nothing compared to his, but it was better than nothing. Over the past hour, he thought about everything he had been through. His race had been avenged, the universe would be changed forever. He might not have been immortal, but killing Frieza was good enough.

After enough reflection, he picked up Frieza and stood up, looking over the horizon. Then, he blasted a deep hole in the ground and dropped Frieza inside. Vegeta then stomped the ground, causing the dirt to collapse and bury Frieza.

"Where to?"

Vegeta flew up in the air and sped off in a random direction. Westward.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to make any suggestions or correct me if I messed up somewhere. Speaking of which, the ending of this chapter was edited. It was weird haha.  
**

_"Nice, very nice. Let's make longer chapters though."_

**I plan on doing so, the escape from Namek was a prologue so I tried to keep it short.  
**

_"If you ever need a fact check just hit me up ;-) I've seen enough of both shows to the point where I can quote half the episodes."_

**I'm trying to catch up on Avatar since the story is set in that world. Like I said above, please feel free to let me know of any mistakes so I can fix them.  
**

_"Even on his best day, Vegeta's attacks aren't going to tickle Frieza. Not a tickle."_

**My thought process for that was that Vegeta just came back from the dead, thus making him much stronger (right?). Frieza was also getting tired from his fight with Goku. Plus, it was 2v1.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Questions**

* * *

Vegeta flew over the ocean like a speeding bullet. _"Maybe these people have an ability to hide their energy..."_

_"Vegeta!"_

_"Huh? What do you want Kakarot?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Don't worry; I'm just off on a little field trip. I'm not going to hurt anyone, if that's what you're thinking."_

_"I wasn't... but that's good. I'm gonna stick with Aang for a little while. Think you can stay out of trouble?"_

_"What am I? Five? Have a little faith in me, Kakarot."_ Vegeta blocked Goku out of his mind and continued on his path. He didn't know where he was going, but he did know that the first town he saw would-

"Hm." Vegeta grinned and descended onto a large ship with red flags on it. The few guards who were outside, dressed in red, looked like they had just seen death itself.

"Alright," Vegeta began, as more took notice. "Which of you can give me some information on this planet?"

Whispers of "airbender," and "spirit," spread through the ship.

"Well?..."

Finally, a female guard stepped forward and spoke, "Who are you? Are you a member of the Water Tribe? We will arrest you for trespassing."

Vegeta took a few steps forward. "Listen woman, I don't know what anything about this place. I just want to-"

The woman kicked the air, narrowly missing Vegeta's face. "Don't take another step."

"You think that joke of an attack will-"

Shaking, the female guard fired another blast that hit Vegeta square in the chest. He didn't budge. The only sign of damage was his partially burned suit. Everyone was stunned as he wiped away the smoke.

"Will you let me talk?"

"What's going on out here?" A short, old fat man with a beard walked out from a nearby corridor and faced him. "Who are you? What is your business here?"

"My name's Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans."

"Prince of what?"

"What's going on uncle?" A teenager with a big scar over his left eye ran out and stood next to the old man.

"I'm just curious is all," Vegeta answered, "I arrived on this planet earlier today. Unfortunately, I will have to stay here until the Earthlings can gather the dragon balls. I simply wanted some information on where I am and a place to train in the mean time."

"... I see..." the old man said, "Guards, show this man to a room. I will talk to him later."

"What? Uncle, he could-"

"Now Zuko, I'm sure he means no harm."

"Hm." Vegeta grinned as two guards escorted him into the halls.

The old man walked over to the female guard, rubbing his beard. "What exactly happened here?"

"That man uh... dropped out of the sky and asked-"

"The sky?" Zuko asked.

"Yes... he asked if anyone had information on something called a planet. I told him not to move but he didn't comply so I attacked him to no avail. It's like he didn't even feel it."

"Hmm…" Iroh continued to pet his beard.

"And what were the rest of you doing!?" Zuko snapped, turning towards the group of soldiers that were still shaking in their boots. "An intruder comes in and you stand there like it's your mother in law?"

"Sorry sir, won't happen again," a soldier said.

"… get back to your positions." Zuko turned back to join his uncle and the woman in their conversation.

"If what you said is true, then it might not be a good idea to aggravate him. Who knows what mysterious power he possesses. "

"General Iroh…" the woman began, "what do you think he could be? Could he be the-"

"I doubt it. He's not old enough to be the Avatar, unless the last avatar died and was reincarnated... but then he wouldn't have revealed himself like he just did." Zuko asked.

"There are lots of questions that need to be answered." Iroh began walking over to where Vegeta was taken and turned around. "Tell everyone to be nice to our guest. Come Zuko."

* * *

**Southern Air Temple**

"So where do you want to go?" Aang asked, climbing on top of Appa and pointing towards the horizon. "The southern water tribe is that way, I don't think it would take us that long to get there."

"Hey, its your call Aang. Wherever you think is best."

"Hmmm… Southern Water Tribe it is."

...

Goku guided Appa through the mountains again as Aang sat on top with Momo... thinking. _"How long was in the iceberg? I can't be the only airbender left, can I?"_

"You alright up there Aang?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah umm... can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"... You said your entire race was wiped out."

"Yeah… I spent most of my life not knowing about it."

"... What were they called?"

"We're called the Saiyans. Me, Vegeta, and my son are the last ones left."

"You have a son?"

"Yep. He's a smart kid, about your age. You two would get along well."

Aang looked up to the skies again and smiled. "So what were the Saiyans like?"

"The Saiyans... we're a very proud warrior race, always looking for a fight."

"Really? I was trained to avoid violence unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Hehe, that's funny. It's actually my favorite thing to do. I don't think I could live without it. I'm always looking for a fight, always looking to train and get stronger..."

"...So do you always go around picking fights with people?"

"Hmm... well I wouldn't put it like that... but if there's someone out there that wants to give me a good fight, I'll never back down. Even if they're bigger and stronger than me, I always try to push past my limits."

Aang continued to stare up at the sky, pondering what kind of people lived up there. Did they all have goofy hair like Goku? Maybe there were other benders out there...

* * *

**Zuko's ship**

Iroh and Zuko entered the room where Vegeta was lying in bed and shut the door.

"So..." Zuko began, "mind telling us what you were doing trespassing on our ship? You're lucky we didn't have-"

"Easy Zuko." Iroh placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Vegeta here is our guest," and turned his attention to Vegeta, "Now, what was it you wanted exactly?"

After Vegeta retold his story, Zuko and Iroh were dumbfounded. What was a Namek and how does it explode? How could he fly? What was up with his hair?

"You must have an amazing spiritual connection," Iroh said, "I would ask if you're an airbender but they are extinct of course."

"... what the hell's airbender?"

_"Something is seriously wrong with this man,"_ Iroh thought. Nonetheless, he figured to agree with his request.

"If you want, we can offer you a place on the ship to rest while we take you to the Fire Nation," Iroh said, "it has state of the art training facilities."

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked as Zuko gave his uncle a sideways stare.

"Mhmm, we would need to get you into some new clothes so people don't mistake you for a Water Tribe soldier."

Vegeta looked at his armor and suit which had a gaping hole in the middle. "Yes, I guess I could use some new clothes."

"I'll get right on that then." Iroh smiled and opened the door as Zuko followed him out.

The Fire Nation prince waited until they were a good distance away before speaking. "What are you doing uncle? We can't take him to the Fire Nation. We should drop him off as soon as we get to the Earth Kingdom "

"... I can tell that man is incredibly powerful. You have to be careful with someone like that. Keep him happy, get him on our side."

"Well, I guess that makes sense... Fine. I'll arrange to transfer him onto another ship."

They both walked into a large closet filled with red uniforms. "Now... " Iroh grabbed one off the rack and smiled. "What size do you think he is?"

* * *

Goku helped Appa landed on the snow next to a fairly large village that Aang had guided them to. A wall four times as tall as Goku surrounded it. A few teenage guards on top of the wall collectively ran over to them.

"Hold it! Who are you?"

"I'm Aang, and these are my friends, Goku, Appa, and Momo. We're looking for a place to stay for the night and maybe get some food."

"... what is that thing!?" One of the guards pointed at Appa.

"Oh." Aang walked over and petted him. "This is just Appa, he's my flying bison."

All of the guards except one bursted out laughing. That one guard then spoke up. "Are you an airbender!?"

"He's the Avatar!" Goku shouted as everyone froze for a few seconds, "... I heard he's kind of important here."

All of the guards calmed themselves down as the same guard who spoke cleared his throat. "A-are you the Avatar?"

"... I am."

The guards whispered into each other's ears for a few seconds before talking again. "We will look for someone willing to take you in for the night."

"We will?"

The speaker punched his partner in the shoulder. "Open the gates."

**...**

After going door to door, guards found a willing citizen to take them in. The children of the village embraced the Avatar and his friends. Goku and Aang even improvised a few tricks for them.

News of the Avatar's return spread...

* * *

"Head a course for the South Pole!" Zuko ordered. The ship slowly turned and headed south as Iroh approached him.

"Did you make the arrangement?"

"Not yet, guess it'll have to wait."

"I'll let him know."

Vegeta stood at the end of the ship as he observed all the commotion. He donned brand new red Fire Nation clothes with new boots and no gloves.

Iroh walked over to him. "There's been a change of plans. We're heading south to find the Avatar."

"The what?"

"The Avatar... the one who can bend all four elements. Surely you are aware of that."

"I already told you I'm not from here, grandpa... but please, enlighten me on this person. Does he at least have a respectable power level?"

"... yes... he's probably the most powerful person in the world..."

Vegeta's eyes twitched.

"But he hasn't been seen in one hundred years." Iroh looked over at Zuko who was staring out at the ocean, watching the waves roll by. "Ever since my nephew was banished, it has been his obsession to capture the Avatar. Doing so would restore his honor and allow him to return to the Fire Nation."

"... so this Avatar... is he as powerful as you say he is?"

"The Avatar has been keeping balance in the world for thousands of years. Yes, I think-"

"So he's immortal?"

"No. The Avatar is reincarnated every time he or she dies. The cycle goes-"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Reincarnated, you can give me the details later."

"... I am surprised you did not know about him though. Maybe I can teach you about our world some other time."

**...**

"Prince Zuko, sailing that far south at this time would be foolish ," Iroh said, "we should get some rest and continue tomorrow."

"Rest? As long as the Avatar is out there, there is no such thing as _rest_."

"I know capturing the Avatar is very important to you, but you must think clear-"

"I am thinking clearly, uncle. That coward has been hiding for one hundred years and for the first time, we have evidence of where he is. Every second counts, he might not even be there by dawn."

The sun had set as Vegeta overheard Zuko and Iroh's argument from the opposite side of the ship. A familiar female in uniform walked up to the Saiyan prince. She had long, black hair that stretched past her shoulders, bright green eyes, pale and a thick hour-glass figure.

"Hello." It was the soldier who launched fire at him earlier.

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

Vegeta grinned. "Why? It was pretty admirable what you did... I mean... a good for nothing warrior like you, standing up to the prince of all Saiyans..."

The woman stared at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Hm?"

She asked, "what is this _Saiyan_ thing you keep talking about? Where are you from?... And how are you so... strong?"

"...Saiyans... are a proud warrior race... our planet was destroyed long ago. Now there's only two of us left." Vegeta looked up at the stars as he projected a mirage of planet Vegeta.

"Riiight..." She leaned against the short wall. "So, did all Saiyans have that crazy hair? And what's a planet?"

Vegeta exhaled loudly, trying not to raise his voice, and shifted his look over to the full moon. "Listen, I don't want to go into detail about this stuff. All you need to know is that I'm not from here, I'm from somewhere far away. Farther than that moon there."

"Hm... I used to have dreams about people coming down from the sky, never thought it would actually happen..."

_"Is this guy, OK?"_ she thought.

"Fine!" Zuko shouted, "but we will continue sailing as soon as the sun rises." With that, the prince stormed off, leaving a disappointed Iroh by his lonesome.

The woman then turned back towards Vegeta. "So why exactly are you helping us?"

"Who said I was helping?... more like, a good way to pass the time."

A slightly awkward silence hung over the two as the ship began to slow down. Iroh and the rest of the crew had gone inside to get head start on sleep.

"I'm Suza by the way."

* * *

**Water Tribe home**

"Mmm... this is really good!" Goku chugged down a bowl of sea food as everyone's jaws hit the floor. "I've never tasted anything like that before." He was now wearing a dusty blue jacket and pants with a blue shirt underneath.

"You tasted that?" A young woman with a baby in her arms sat inside her igloo with Aang, Goku, Momo, and a little girl who was silently sleeping in the corner. The woman had long brown hair that stretched past her shoulders and sapphire eyes. Everyone except Goku had barely swallowed their first spoonful.

"I'm still getting used to it," Aang said, sipping from his bowl, and giving some to Momo.

Goku put his bowl down and smiled at the woman. "Thanks for letting us spend the night here uhh..."

"Mikka," she said, "and its my pleasure, I could use some older company... I just never thought that company would include the Avatar. "

Aang smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks..." He then looked around the home. "Didn't you say you had a husband?"

"Well yes I do, but he left to fight in the war."

"A war?" Aang asked, "what war?"

Mikka wondered if the two had been living under a rock. "How do you not know about the war? I would've imagined you of all people would be aware of what's going on."

"Well, I've been gone for... a long time," Aang answered, with a somber look on his face.

"Yes, I would say one hundred years is a long-"

Aang's eyes widened as he spit soup all over the ground. "One hundred years?! I was stuck in that thing for one hundred years?"

Goku inspected Aang's face as the little girl in the corner sat up. "And not a wrinkle on you," he said.

"Mommy..."

Mikka turned around, surprised to hear her child's voice. "Yes, dear?"

The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, then blinked a few times. Aang and Goku smiled awkwardly at her as the airbender waved.

"... hi," she said.

**...**

Aang wrapped a blanket around himself and lied down on the floor next to Goku. For a while, he just stared up at the ceiling and listened to every little thing that made a sound. He knew the responsibilities he had to take on with being the Avatar. He had abandoned the world for one hundred years, but now he had a chance to help end this war against the Fire Nation. After all, he wouldn't be alone. He had Goku there to help him, he had Appa and Momo...

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you along, all you ever do is nag." The voice of a teenage boy came from outside as Aang listened closely.

"Well, I said-" another voice, that of a young female, was shushed and followed by a_ "knock knock"_. Aang turned on his side and closed his eyes as an older woman spoke up. "Katara, Sokka, what a pleasant surprise..."

Suddenly, Goku's forearm smacked Aang in the face as the Saiyan started snoring. Aang chuckled a bit and struggled to push his friend's arm out of the way. After doing so, everything became quiet again. Aang was left alone with his thoughts and a red cheek.

_"Why can't it be morning already?"_

* * *

**A/N: So basically, life kicked me in the nuts. I had two chapters done when I was going through some things but they got erased and I honestly didn't feel like writing them over for a while. I'm still going through a rough time but I'll do my best to update somewhat quickly.**

**Again feel free to let me know where I messed up. I promise things will pick up after this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Dawn**

* * *

Aang soared through a heavy storm on top of Appa. The sky was a very dark grey and rain fell sideways as lightning struck in several locations.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Aang hung on for dear life as Appa plummeted to the sea below. As his face smacked the water, he suddenly awoke, breathing heavily with Goku's hand on his face again.

_"For my own safety, I gotta sleep farther away from you next time, buddy."_ Aang stood up and clumsily made his way outside where the sun was still tucked under the sea. He took a deep breath and sat down in the snow, twisting his finger in it. He made the circular air symbol as he looked over and grinned at Appa who was sleeping just outside the igloo.

A cool breeze brushed against his face as someone stepped out of the home next to them. It was a girl. A tan-skinned girl with brown hair who looked about Aang's age.

He quietly watched as she yawned walked over to the restroom. She stepped inside and shut the door as Aang continued staring at it. After a little while the door swung open-

"Ah!" The girl jumped at the sight of Aang and stared back at him.

"Hi," Aang said, waving and smiling widely. The girl cautiously walked over and tried to make him out in the darkness.

"Hi," she awkwardly said, "who are you?"

"My name's Aang and-" Aang stopped mid-sentence as the girl's face became clearer. She had big blue eyes and a face as soft as a cloud._ "Wow, she is..."_ Aang simply stared for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Oh... yeah, sorry. So, what's your name?"

"My name's Katara." She sat down next to Aang and looked around at his clothes. "Wait a minute, are you an airbender?" Her face lit up with excitement.

"Yep," Aang answered proudly.

"Wow..." Katara ran her hand across Aang's tattoo as the young airbender was thankful she couldn't see him blushing. "You're actually an airbender, I can't believe it. Gran Gran told us you guys disappeared a long time ago."

"Yeah..." Aang noticed the sky becoming a little brighter. His sorrow faded into excitement. "You wanna watch the sun rise with me?" Aang smiled widely.

"Huh? Oh umm, ok. I'll just let my aunt know I'm- whoa!"

Aang grasped Katara's hand and sped towards the snow-covered wall before she could finish speaking. Then, he leaped in the air and landed softly on the wall, with no guards in sight.

"Or we could do that." Katara giggled and took a seat next to Aang again as they leaned their heads back and looked out at the horizon.

As the sun came out of its hiding spot, Aang couldn't help but look over at the light reflecting off of Katara's eyes. "Hey Katara."

"Yeah?" She continued to stare out at the ocean.

"You wouldn't happen to know any waterbenders would you?"

"Oh... no. Believe it or not, I'm actually the only waterbender left in the entire south pole."

"Really? Can you teach me?"

She looked over at him and grinned. "... How to be the last waterbender left in the south pole?"

"Hehe. What? No, no. I meant how to waterbend."

Katara giggled. "Yeah, I knew what you meant but why would I... wait a minute, you're..." Katara's mouth hung open as Aang smiled. "Are you the Avatar?! That's-"

* * *

_"-Unbelievable."_ Zuko thought, looking out at the iceberg infested waters, _"after all this time, I'm finally gonna capture the Avatar..."_ He looked over at Vegeta, who was talking to Sozi... or Suza... whatever her name was. He didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind now. He would regain his honor. The sun shone a bright orange.

_"We're getting closer to Kakarot, ugh... I hope this Avatar is as strong as they say he is. Looks like he's the only shot at some redemption for this weak planet. Not even Earth was this weak."_

"Hey mountain hair, you listening?" Suza waved her hand in front of Vegeta's face.

"Not really. Did you say anything mildly interesting?"

Suza was obviously annoyed, but she tried again anyway, even if he wouldn't listen. "I was saying how I've been working on a new move called the... are you spacing out again?!"

"Well, spacing out is generally involuntary so... no." Vegeta grinned as Suza tried one more time.

Iroh approached his nephew as the skies slowly shone brighter. "We will arrive at the Avatar's location in about three hours. Are you sure you're ready to face him?"

"You have taught me well, uncle. Yes, I'm sure I have what it takes to defeat him..."

"I believe in you Zuko."

Zuko nodded confidently as his uncle walked away.

_"I will defeat him. I must defeat him."_

* * *

Aang walked back inside the igloo again as Mikka and her daughter greeted him. Goku had just woken up and was stretching as Aang walked in the room.

"There you are. You ready to head out?"

"Oh, uhh... yeah... except I kinda sorta promised someone I would go penguin sledding with them."

"Oh cool..." Goku then looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"You'll see. It's fun, I promise."

**...**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Katara's brother was dragged outside by his surprisingly strong sister. Aang and Goku had just stepped outside and were talking to a few kids.

"Hey Aang," Katara said, "here's my brother, he's been _dying_ to meet you."

Katara was focused on Aang, but as soon as she saw his much bigger friend... "Whoa..."

Aang walked over with Goku and introduced him to Katara while greeting her brother who was named-

"Sokka, pleased to meet you_ oh_ great Avatar."

"... thanks!"

"... Goku. It's nice to meet you Katara." As the two shook hands, the waterbender observed just how big the man's hands were. She had never felt so small.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**Outside the village**

Vegeta, Iroh, Zuko and the rest of his crew walked over to the walls and looked up at the guards.

"Open the gates!" Zuko commanded.

Most of said guards were noticeably scared at the sight of the Fire Nation. Of course they had prepared most of their lives to fight them, but this was a whole different animal.

One of them cleared his throat again. "What is your business here?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Zuko said, "we know you are hiding the Avatar. Open the gates or we will be forced to take drastic measures."

On the other side of the wall, Aang, Goku, Katara, and Sokka all ran over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Aang asked the guards.

"And what's Vegeta doing here?" Goku flew up into the air and scoped out the scene. "Hey Vegeta! Nice of you drop on by. Did you change your mind?"

Everyone including the Water Tribe guards was terrified. Here was this man, floating above them all and acting like it was just an ordinary day. Katara couldn't believe what she had seen. Goku just flew up in the air with ease, and it didn't even look like he was airbending... but he had to be, right? How else could he do that?

"I didn't change anything. Now stop fooling around and open the gates, Kakarot. Or do I have to open them myself?"

"Y-you know him?" Suza asked, forgetting everything he had told her for a moment.

"Of course I know him. The buffoon."

Goku's tone became more serious. "Why are you here then, Vegeta?"

Zuko shook out of his hallucinations of Goku breaking his everything and shouted. "Open the gates! Give us the Avatar!"

"Avatar?" Goku looked down at Aang who looked a bit scared but then, staff in hand, jumped up next to the guards. He looked down at the Fire Navy with a straight face.

"What do you want with me?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Vegeta and Zuko said. This couldn't be him, the legend. The one who hadn't been seen in one hundred years. The one who could wield all four elements. The Avatar... just a...

"A kid?" Vegeta asked himself, "please tell me this isn't the best your planet has to offer, Zuko."

The Fire Nation prince gritted his teeth. "Tell us who you really are! The Avatar couldn't be a kid."

The sun shone brightly over Aang's shoulder, covering his face in a dark shadow. He stood strong and slammed his staff on the ground.

"I AM the Avatar."

Aang hopped down off the wall as Goku joined him. Zuko came to terms with the revelation and smiled on the inside.

"Back away," Zuko said to his crew as he prepared himself. "I've spent my entire life looking for you. Training, preparing myself for this encounter..."

"Listen," Aang said, "I don't want to fight you..."

Zuko got in a fighting stance as Goku watched with intrigue. Vegeta with a little less.

"You can do it Aang," Goku said with a smile.

Aang looked over to Goku and hesitated a bit before nodding confidently. Then he too got in a fighting stance with his staff. A few tense seconds passed as everyone but the civilians on the other side of the wall were silent.

"Haaa!" Zuko shot a fire blast at Aang, but the young Avatar furiously spun his staff sideways , causing the flames to dissipate. One, two, three, four more blasts came in, Aang blocked them all the same way.

_'C'mon kid. Show us your true power." _Vegeta looked over at Goku who was no doubt as giddy as a little school girl watching this.

Aang then stopped spinning his staff and dodged more blasts. After a few seconds of this, Zuko charged after Aang but he leaped over the prince and landed in front of the Fire Navy.

You could practically see the fumes coming out of Zuko's ears and nose. "Fight me like a man!"

"What's going on? What's going on?" Sokka hopped up and down, trying to listen.

_"He's getting furious," _Goku thought, "let's see Aang use that to his advantage."

"I don't know if you noticed this..." Aang said, "but I'm just a kid... and so are you."

"What did you say!?"

"Oh, not like that... I meant- Whoa!" Aang dodged an attempted cheap shot and airbended a strong gust of wind at Zuko, knocking his back into the wall.

"Yeah! Way to go Aang!" Goku shouted and clenched his fist. Zuko slowly got up and noticed some of his crew looking slightly worried.

"C'mon Vegeta," Suza whispered, "you can take this little kid. Our all mighty prince here is gonna embarrass himself."

Vegeta thought about it for about one tenth of a second. This was a collosal disappointment; the planet's strongest fighter was a kid. A weakling. He wouldn't be even fit to shine his shoes. He wouldn't even be fit to shine Raditz's shoes.

Vegeta let out a chuckle.

"May I ask what is funny? Iroh said as the battle resumed with Aang dodging Zuko's attacks again.

"This really is your strongest warrior isn't it?" Vegeta chuckled, "what a joke."

"Not exactly..." Iroh said, catching Vegeta's interest.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"I know of much more powerful benders in the world. Some from our own Fire Nation. The boy obviously has the potential but he's young... and holding back..."

Zuko finally caught Aang with an attack that burned a piece of his sleeve off, along with some of his skin. "Aaahh!" The airbender had no time to recover as Zuko charged, looking to take advantage. He jumped in the air and blasted Aang as he barely got away. Aang then swept Zuko's feet, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Hey hotshot!" Vegeta grinned at his intended pun. Both fighters froze. "Playtime's over and we've got a long day of sailing ahead of us. I suggest you get a move on."

"What?!" The Fire prince tried hard to calm himself or risk being thrown all the way back to the Fire Nation. Still, why was he listening to Vegeta? It's not like he was the prince. "But I can beat him!"

"Maybe you can... but how do you plan on getting him back to your nation with _him_ in your way?"

Zuko looked over at Goku and noticed his similar goofy hair, his bigger frame... and he was friends with the Avatar!? "You can take him!"

"Hehe. Sorry kid, that fight is for another day. Now let's go."

Zuko stared angrily down at the ground. How could this happen? After all this time, he had found the Avatar... but as luck would have it, he was friends with one of the two most powerful people he had ever seen; and by the looks of it, this guy might be even stronger than Vegeta. He stood and faced Aang.

"We will meet again. Hopefully on more even terms." With that, he turned and walked over to his crew. He took a long look at Vegeta who was staring at Goku who was walking over to Aang.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called out to his Saiyan rival. "You sure you don't wanna stick around for lunch? I know someone who makes a-"

"No."

"Well uh... OK. Just be careful out there, you never know what you'll find on these planets."

Vegeta grinned and floated up and across the crew before landing and gesturing for them to follow him back the way they came. No one dared to hesitate as Suza rushed over to him.

"Hey, who was that guy? And are you calling the shots now, Mr. Hair of Flames?"

"Hehe. Hilarious. Tell me, do you know the way back to the Fire Nation?"

"What?" Zuko ran up to Vegeta along with his uncle. "You can't seriously be thinking about going into the Fire Nation."

"Well how else am I supposed to do it?" Vegeta asked, "jokingly? Besides, weren't you two about to send me over there?"

"Yes," said Iroh, "but I thought you didn't want to cause any trouble."

Zuko gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. What was he doing? This was his crew, his ship. What right does he have to call the shots? Still, with Vegeta on his side, this might be an alternative to capturing the Avatar.

"What trouble?" Vegeta asked, "I just want to see what this place is made of."

"May I remind you that my nephew here is banished..." Iroh said, very concerned. "I understand you are very powerful, but you do no want to tempt the Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord, eh? Hehe. I assume he was the one who did the bannishing?... Well, you have nothing to worry about. Just wait until this_ lord_ looks into the eyes of a true warrior."

* * *

"Goku and Aang landed on the other side of the wall where they were mobbed by children.

"Since when do people fly!?" Sokka poked Goku with his boomerang while observing him closely. Katara then walked up to Aang and inspected his wounded arm.

"Are you alright? It looks really bad." She placed her hand on the wound.

"No, it's ok." Aang feigned toughness and let a small tear find its way to his eyelash. "It's just a scratch. Just ask Goku."

Katara looked to Goku for a second, then back to Aang before dragging him away and towards her aunt's igloo. "C'mon, Gran Gran taught me all about treating wounds."

"Hey, Katara, I said I was fine." Aang looked back in envy as Goku waved at him.

"Yeah, he said you were fine... but I don't think he's like you and me." They stepped inside as Katara cleared out some space on the bed. Her aunt was outside with the others.

"Ok, Aang. Lie down please."

After a few minutes, Aang had a bandage around his left arm and was still lying down on the bed. "Thanks Katara."

"No problem." She sat down next to his feet and looked at the ground. "So... when are you leaving? I know you have to find a waterbending teacher."

"Well, we could stay a little while longer but I need to learn fast with all that's going on. Who knows what other people may fall from the stars? Hehe."

"The stars?"

"Yeah. Well... Goku said he and his friend came from something called a planet. He said they came from the sky and only have a little bit of time before they go back."

"Wow..."

"I know right? I think he can take out the Fire Lord by himself if he wanted to."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Aang. Goku looks really strong... and he can fly, but he can't bend can he?"

Aang scratched his bandage. "I don't think so."

"And besides. You said it yourself, he's not gonna be here forever. You still have to master all four elements."

"Yeah, I think we should go to the north pole to find a waterbending teacher."

"Oh... I would love to go but I have responsibilities with my village."

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Well I kinda meant me and Goku."

"Oh."

Aang quickly noticed his mistake. "But you can come too if you want... and Sokka, there's plenty of room on Appa."

"Appa?"

"Yeah, my flying bison. You wanna meet him?"

* * *

Zuko lied on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. The crackling from the fire rattled around his head, along with the thoughts of what he was about to do. He couldn't stop Vegeta from going to the Fire Nation; he might as well be on his good side. Nostalgic memories flooded his head as he closed his eyes. He couldn't move.

**Later...**

Vegeta stood at the front of the ship, overlooking the ocean as it passed by. Wherever it was, he would be there soon. This planet had to have stronger fighters didn't it? Not that he thought anyone could rival his or Kakarot's powers, but their so-called "bending" techniques intrigued him. He was more than curious about what a highly skilled fighter would do with them.

"... Hey Vegetable."

"What did you call me?" Vegeta turned around and saw Suza walking up to him. "Oh... what do you want now?"

"Nothing. Can't I just talk?"

"Hm... you talk too much."

"And you stare out at the ocean contemplating your life too much." She grinned.

"I'm not contemplating my life."

"Ooh. So what are you contemplating?"

"... I'm contemplating... eh, nevermind. Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I care?" Her grin grew into a smile.

"Because its none of your business."

"How do I know that? I don't know what you're thinking, it could be about me."

"Well it's not."

"What if it is?"

"Will you..." Vegeta pinched the bridge of his node. "Just leave me alone, alright? You're getting annoying. Even more so."

"OK, OK... so... what do you plan on doing once we get there?"

"What do you think? I'm going to challenge this so called fire lord to a fight."

Suza sighed, "... just don't get killed OK?" She then paused a little, as if expecting a response. After getting none, she turned back and walked away. "See ya in the morning, sunshine."

_"What is wrong with that woman?_

* * *

After a day of introductions and penguin sledding, Aang and Goku waved goodbye to the village and hopped on Appa's back. Only this time, they had two other companions, Katara and Sokka.

"Everyone ready?" Aang sat in front and looked back to get the OK from everyone. "OK Appa, Yip yip!"

"You really think he's gonna fly?" Sokka was cut off as Appa soared into the air, much to his surprise.

"You really think he's gonna fly?" Katara mimicked her brother in a high-pitched voice, getting a laugh out of Aang and Goku. Meanwhile, Sokka was left speechless at this revelation.

A few minutes passed as Appa rose even higher. He rose above the few clouds that covered the sky. The sun was setting for the second time since Aang had returned, the young Avatar pondered over how many of these he had missed.

"Wow," Katara said to herself as she looked over the icy terrain. "It's beautiful, isn't it Sokka?... Sokka?"

Katara looked over to see her brother poking the tips of Goku's hair.

"How many times are you gonna do that?" She asked.

"... Hey, don't judge me. Goku doesn't. Right Goku?..." Sokka turned around to see Goku standing on the edge of Appa and falling over.

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka looked down and was relieved to see Goku flying along side them.

"..."

**...**

Appa and Goku landed next to the village Katara and Sokka had guided them to. They jumped off as a small group of the villagers walked outside. An old lady went over to Katara and Sokka and gave them each a tight hug.

"I almost couldn't believe my eyes. What are you doing back so early?"

"It's a long story Gran Gran," Katara said.

"No, it's actually pretty short," her brother joked, earning him glare.

Gran Gran shifted her eyes to Aang and Goku. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Does my name get around that quickly?" Goku chuckled.

The old lady ignored Goku and walked over to Aang and Appa. "You're an airbender... we thought you were extinct."

"Hehe, Nice to meet you too, mam. My name's Aang and this are my friends, Goku, Appa, and Momo."

"Goku, this is Gran Gran," Sokka said, pushing Goku over towards their grandmother. "Gran Gran, meet Goku."

"Hi," she said, looking at Goku's physique. "You're a strong man, you could teach Sokka here a thing or two."

After everyone got to know each other, Katara and Sokka's went inside their home with Gran Gran. Goku and Aang stayed outside to entertain the children.

"Gran Gran, we need to talk." Katara sat down, gesturing for Sokka to do the same.

"You sure do," Gran Gran followed their lead and sat on the floor across from them. "You can start by explaining why there's an airbender and his flying bison outside."

"Well, you see..." Katara began, "Aang is the avatar."

"Really?"Gran Gran asked.

"Still skeptical myself," Sokka added.

"If any of the airbenders survived, it had to be him. The Fire Nation threatened to destroy our aunt's village if they didn't hand him over."

"But... he's just a boy..."

"Goku said he found him in an iceberg. Aang doesn't want to talk about how he got in there."

"Not only that," Sokka said, standing up to add enthusiasm, "but Goku broke the iceberg just by flicking it. I mean, how strong do you have to be to do that?"

"... Sit down Sokka."

"Yes, Gran Gran."

"So," Katara continued, "we came back because Aang asked me to come with him to the north pole to find a waterbending teacher."

"Mhmm..."

"So..." Katara continued, "is it OK?"

"OK?" Gran Gran asked, "we've spent most of our lives fearing the Fire Nation, waiting for the Avatar to come back... now you two have a chance to help him bring balance to the world. Yes, it's OK, Katara."

Katara gave her grandmother a tight hug as Sokka joined them. She wiped away a few tears and jogged outside.

"Hey Aang!" Katara came running out of the house as Aang and Goku were running around with a group of kids.

"How'd it go?" Aang asked.

"She said yes."

"Really? That's great!"

Katara then gave Aang a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Hehe, no problem." Aang blushed.

"Give me a hug big guy!" Sokka also hugged Goku. The Saiyan hesitated, but once he put his arms around him, Sokka squealed. "Not too tight. Not too tight!"

**The next day...**

Appa took off to the north as the gang waved goodbye to the tiny village. It was early in the morning again and the north sky awaited them. Two siblings, the Avatar, and a mysterious man from the sky.

The legend of the two gods and four elements had just begun.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those you who have left comments/reviews, I feel so terrible seeing the interest this story had a few months ago. I recently edited the first chapter as some of you suggested. Check my profile for some goodies.**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Show of True Power

****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please support the official releases.****

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Show of True Power**

* * *

Zuko sat in his room with a few candles lit, meditating. They were close to the border, he would soon see just how powerful Vegeta was.

The door slowly opened.

"Prince Zuko, we will arrive at Fire Nation borders in thirty minutes."

Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled. Normally, interrupting his meditation was inexcusable... "Thank you."

* * *

"Look guys, we're here." Aang brought Appa down and descended onto a beach on a large island as the rest of the gang began waking up. Aang hopped off his flying bison and looked out at the water.

"Shouldn't we get some more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked, pulling out his map.

"But Appa's tired," Aang said, "and- oh look!" He pointed out at a giant red and yellow fish hopping out of the water. "That's why we're here. To ride the Elephant koi."

Aang quickly undressed himself as everyone joined him on the ground. "You wanna come with me, Goku?"

"Sure. Looks fun," he answered, taking off his shirt and shoes.

"How about you Sokka?" Aang asked.

"I... think I'll sit this one out."

"OK. Suit yourself."

Aang and Goku ran out into the water and dove in.

"COLD!" Aang jumped out of the water but quickly got used to it.

They swam out to where the elephant koi were and dove underwater, grabbing a hold of the their respective fish's dorsal fins. The fish hopped out of the water again as Aang and Goku waved at Katara and Sokka with big smiles on their faces.

"They look pretty good out there," Katara said.

The next time the fish hopped out the water, Goku leaped in the air and performed a quadruple back flip with a corkscrew and dove in the water elegantly.

"Correction," Sokka said, "Goku looks pretty good out there."

Aang looked back, then grew a little worried. "Goku!?... Goku!?..." A few tense seconds passed as the Saiyan still didn't emerge from the water.

"You think he's OK?" Katara asked, slightly worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," her brother answered, "just building up the suspense."

Then, an enormous black eel blasted out of the water with Goku hanging on to its fin. It made a rainbow shape before diving back in the water.

"Whoa..."

"Now that's riding a fish..."

The koi fish Aang was riding suddenly bucked and sent Aang flying into the water. He quickly ran back to join Sokka and Katara as they waited for the eel to come up again.

"Did you guys see that!?" Aang panted with a smile.

Sokka rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he had really seen what just happened. Katara was speechless at the moment.

After another few seconds, the shadow of the eel grew larger again it rose up out of the water. The beast rose up high enough to cast a shadow over the three youngsters.

Goku waited until the eel came down and let go of its fin. He ran upwards on its back as it descended into the water and performed an uncountable amount of front flips before splashing into the water again.

"He's amazing..." Aang whispered to himself. Sokka and Katara couldn't even think at the moment.

Eventually, Goku swam back to the shore and shook his head to dry his hair. "Well that was fun. I wish it was a little bigger thought."

"A little... WHAT!?" Sokka shouted, "do you understand the words that just came out of your mouth!?"

"Well... yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"That was incredible!" Aang exclaimed, "what was that thing!?"

"I don't know," Goku said, "I spotted it when the other fish dove under water." He slowly put his pants and shirt back on.

"Hey Aang, change of plans," Sokka joked, "Goku can probably take on the entire Fire Nation by himself."

"Don't be silly, Sokka" Katara said, "Goku can't even bend..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Aang stepped in between the two. "OK guys, stop arguing."

"... Fine," said Sokka, "we need to hit the road any-woah!"

Before anyone could react, Sokka, Katara and Aang were ambushed, blindfolded and hog-tied by three green clad girls with white face paint. As they were thrown to the ground two others grabbed Goku but struggled to even move him.

Goku confusedly looked down at the girls. "... is this a game or something?"

"What's going on!?" Sokka shouted as the other girls ran over to help with Goku.

"Ugh! Why won't you budge!?" One of the them shouted as they pulled with all their strength.

"Who's that? Is that a girl?" Sokka struggled to get free.

"... Can you untie my friends please?" Goku asked.

The five eventually gave up and took a step back. "OK fi-" one of the warriors took a shot at Goku's neck...

"Ow!"

And almost broke her hand.

"Can you please let us go?" Aang asked, "we didn't do anything wrong."

Goku walked over to his hog-tied friends and quickly untied them while all while the warriors stared at him. "You guys OK?"

Katara dusted off her shirt. "Thank you."

Goku then turned towards the warriors in green. "I don't know who you are, but you seem like nice girls. We don't want to hurt you."

The leader of the group shook off her fear and walked up to Goku. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?"

"Would you consider the Avatar a Fire Nation spy?" Katara answered.

"What do you mean?"

Aang took a step forward. "She means I'm the Avatar."

"Impossible. The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared one hundred years ago."

"Yep. That's me."

She inspected Aang from head to toe. "... prove it."

Aang jumped in the air and airbended a ball underneath him which he sat on as it spinned. "Behold. The air scooter."

The girl's face lit up with excitement. "...Wow, you really are the Avatar."

Aang hopped off as the ball disappeared. "You think that's cool? Check _this_ out. He pulled a couple of marbles out of his shirt and spun then in between his hands with a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow," Sokka said sarcastically, "I can hardly contain my excitement."

"You have to meet the village," the girl said. "It would mean a lot to our people."

Aang looked over at his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"Well," Katara said, "we could use some supplies for our trip."

"... Sokka?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The girl then went over to Goku again. "I apologize for trying attacking you. I would be honored if you would join us in our dojo."

"Of course. I've been wanting to-"

Sokka butted in. "Yeah..." He flexed with a smug look on his face. "Me and Goku would be glad to teach you girls a thing or two."

All the girls collectively rolled their eyes. "Follow me," the leader said.

* * *

**10 Minutes from Fire Nation**

Zuko walked out onto the deck and surveyed the area. He made his way over to where Vegeta was chuckling with Suza.

"Vegeta," he said, "can I speak with you please?" He looked at Suza. "In private."

Suza did as she was told and left Vegeta and Zuko alone.

"We will be crossing Fire Nation Borders in about ten minutes. I want to avoid any problems, so I ask that you please do as I say."

"..."

"I also ask that you please not challenge my father to a duel."

"Your father?"

"Yes... my father is the Fire Lord... he's the one who banished me."

"So why do you care if I fight him or not? He obviously doesn't care about you anymore."

"What did you say?" Zuko tried hard to contain his anger. Really hard.

"Why else would he banish you?" Vegeta smirked.

"It's not like that." Zuko raised his voice a little, then mentally calmed himself. "… I'm not discussing this with you."

Vegeta looked out to the ocean, there was a black dot in the distance. "… So what was it you were saying?"

"… When we arrive, they will ask me if I have the Avatar. I obviously don't, so to get through I want you to display your power. Show them that you are stronger than him. I'm sure they'll let us through."

Vegeta's smirk grew. "Hm. As you wish, _Prince _Zuko."

Zuko then walked over to the front of the ship to join his uncle as Suza rejoined the Saiyan prince.

"So do you guys know how we're gonna get through with no Avatar?" She asked.

"Well normally, I would blast those things out of existence without moving a muscle."

"… Very funny. " Suza chuckled and noticed the large ship in the distance, growing closer with each passing second. "So what are you going to do?"

"… You'll see…"

**... ... ...**

Zuko's ship arrived at the border and stopped in front of two other Fire Nation ships. The captain of each ship stood tall, looking over at Zuko's crew.

"Prince Zuko..." one of them said loudly, "have you captured the Avatar already?"

"... No! I have someone better. A new warrior the likes of which you've never seen!" Zuko glanced at Vegeta.

The captain scratched the stubble on his chin. "It doesn't matter who you have in there! You know the deal, Avatar or stay out!"

Zuko was unshaken. "But aren't you curious to see just how more powerful this person is?"

Both captains laughed at the thought of someone on the ship being stronger than the Avatar.

"Fine!" he said, "humor me."

Zuko looked at Vegeta again. "Don't hold back."

Vegeta grinned and floated in the air, slowly making his way over to the other ship.

"Are you an airbender?" The captain and his crew began taking steps back. Vegeta landed on the ship as Zuko clenched his fist with all his might.

"W-who are you?" the captain asked, now bumping into his men.

"Oh yes, where are my manners?" Vegeta quipped, "allow me to introduce myself..."

The Saiyan vanished and reappeared behind them. "My name's Vegeta..."

Everyone on board contemplated jumping off as they turned around to face Vegeta.

"... Prince of all Saiyans... but since no one on this planet seems to know anything about us, I assume you're a bit curious to learn exactly what I am..."

Everyone was frozen with fear.

"Well are you!?"

"W-what? Yes, yes."

Vegeta let out a single chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm in a good mood. I'm not going to hurt you."

He lifted himself high in the air, looking over the horizon. "You see that mountain over there?" He pointed at said mountain to the south.

"... Yes. Yes, I see it. What about it?"

"Does anyone live there?"

Not that he cared, but if Kakarot somehow found out, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Uhhh... I don't think so."

Without saying a word, Vegeta squatted and clenched his fists. A grey aura exploded around him as it made its oh so familiar sound. Strong gusts of wind knocked everyone to the ground as the Saiyan prince cupped his hands together and charged his Galick Gun.

Zuko lied on the ground next to his uncle, looking up at this man. What was he doing? Was it some new form of bending? Was he really aiming at the... no that was impossible.

"Aaaahhhhh!... Galick Gun!" Vegeta unleashed a huge beam as he kept his arms extended. The target was farther than anything he had ever attempted to hit with an attack.

Zuko, Iroh, and Suza, along with the rest of the Fire Navy cautiously stood up as the beam sped towards the mountain. It grew closer, and closer... and closer...

BOOM!

It hit the top of the mountain, engulfing it in big cloud of dust as millions of pieces of rock fell into the ocean.

"...W-what did he do?" Zuko was in absolute shock, along with everyone else there. No one noticed their mouths hanging open.

The debris too a little while to clear, but when it did...

"Did he create just create a-"

Before Iroh could finish, Vegeta flew towards the half mountain at top speed. In less than a minute, he floated over the summit, looking at the uneven terrain.

"Hmmm... it could use a little touching up."

He charged much less powerful beam in his hand and aimed it at the side of the face of the mountain. He launched it and carefully moved his hand once it his the surface. It moved up and down, side to side, carving a symbol large enough so the others could see.

It was the symbol of Planet Vegeta. An arrow pointing straight up with two other half arrows next to it, two small rectangles bellow them and a C-shaped symbol at the bottom.

"Hehe." Vegeta flew back to the ships, landing next to Zuko and Suza and wiping some dust off his new clothes.

"Full steam ahead!" Vegeta shouted.

The ship began sailing north again without any interruption. No one said a word.

* * *

Sokka and Goku stretched their legs and arms inside the Kyoshi warriors' dojo. After a few hours of greeting the people and eating some ("a lot of" in Goku's case) food, Goku remembered to take the girls up on their offer.

"OK, ladies." Sokka finished up his stretching. "Me and my friend Goku here are highly trained fighters, so we'll be sure to take it easy on you."

The leader, Suki, chuckled a little. "Oh, I'm positive you're as _highly trained_ as Goku here, aren't you?"

"Hey, hey, I never said that... but just so you know, I am the strongest warrior in my whole village."

"You mean the little place with women and children we stayed last night?" Goku asked as the warriors all giggled.

"Goku!" Sokka blushed and stood on his toes. "You're supposed to back me up!"

"Oh, hehe. Sorry, Sokka."

Suki calmed herself down a little. "Well, since you are the strongest in your village, you wouldn't mind a little sparring session would you?"

Sokka shrugged. "Well, OK... stand back Goku."

Goku and the Kyoshi warriors took a few steps back. Suki and Sokka both got into fighting stances.

"I promise not to punch too hard. You know, since you're a girl and all." Sokka said.

"Aww, how awfully nice of you." Suki's statement had a sprinkle of sarcasm on top.

"OK, I know this might be hard, but try to block this..." Sokka reared back and swung for Suki's face. It didn't make it there.

"Whoa!" Suki effortlessly blocked it and spun Sokka around one hundred eighty degrees.

"I'm over here, silly."

The warriors and Goku cracked up a little.

"I know that," Sokka said without turning around, "I was just- KYA!" He attempted a sneak attack leg sweep that Suki hopped over. She waited patiently for his next move.

"Hmmm... Ha!" Sokka tried to side chop her neck but failed again. He was on the ground the next second.

Goku stood up and clapped. "Nice job Suki, you're a very skilled fighter."

Suki bowed. "Thank you."

Goku then walked over to Sokka who was massaging his elbow he smacked on the ground. "You'll get her next time Sokka." He stood him up like a child. The warriors giggled again.

"I can stand up by myself, Goku." Sokka's mood changed drastically from a minute ago.

"Oh... sorry, I was just trying to help."

"It's OK." Sokka walked away and sat down next to a window.

"Thanks for going easy on me," Suki joked.

"You're welcome." Sokka looked away with a straight face.

"So Goku... you want to teach us _weak little girls_ a few moves?"

"Sure!" Goku stepped up to Suki and rolled up his sleeves. "Hmm..." Goku rolled down one sleeve and looked at it for a second before tearing it off. Then the other. "That's better."

*"Ummm... wow,"* Suki stared at his arms. _"talk about working out."_ She focused again and got into a fighting stance. "OK..."

Goku calmed his body as much as he could. By that point, he was well aware that these people were much weaker than he was. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

Goku got into his fighting stance. "Alright Suki, try to hit me."

With her fan in hand, Suki charged and swung and kicked repeatedly as Goku effortlessly dodged every shot.

Suki was running out of breath. "Wow, you're really quick too."

"Hey girls," Goku said, looking at the other Kyoshi warriors, "wanna join?"

They all gladly went over and joined Suki. "Bet you can't dodge all of us," one of them said.

Goku grinned and put his hands behind his back. "Go ahead."

They circled around him and waited for a few seconds. Sokka looked on in amazement. Was Goku really going to do this with both hands behind his back?

Suki was the first to attack, followed by the rest. They punched, kicked, swung their fans and did everything they could to land a hit on Goku. Sokka couldn't even keep up with his movements. "Woah..."

After only hitting each other, the Kyoshi warriors paused as they caught their breath...

"How can you be that fast?" Suki asked, breathing heavily, "... where did you say you were from?"

"I'm from a planet far away from here. It actually looks a lot like this."

"..."

"He came from the sky," Sokka said as he walked over, "but technically, he's part of the Water Tribe."

"The sky?" Suki asked, "can you fly?"

"Mhmm." Goku floated up in the air a bit as some spectators gathered outside.

The Kyoshi warriors all bent down looked under Goku's feet. Suki even passed her arm under them a few times. "Wow... so you must be an airbender too."

"Not really," Goku answered, "I can't do any bending like a lot of people here can. I really wanna learn though."

"How high can you go?" One of the girls asked.

"Hmm..." Goku put a finger on his chin. "I don't think I've ever tried that." He put his feet on the ground and walked outside as everyone followed him.

Aang and Katara also joined the crowd waiting outside.

Everyone was whispering and talking amongst each other.

"Did you see what he did?"

"He was moving so fast."

"Look at his hair."

Aang looked around at the expressions on people's faces. "What's all the commotion about, Goku?"

"I don't know really. We were just doing a little sparring."

"He floated in the air!" An enthused spectator shouted. "By himself."

"Oh, that," Goku laughed. "... Yeah they just wanted to see how high I could go."

"Well..." Katara started, "how high _can_ you go?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Sokka said.

Everyone grew silent in anticipation.

"Alright. Step back everyone." Goku waited for Sokka and the Kyoshi warriors to take a few steps back before squatting and soaring straight up in the air, leaving a grey aura behind.

He sped past birds and clouds, the villagers squinted to see him. Soon, he was just a little dot in the sky, getting farther and farther away.

"..."

Goku started feeling the oxygen getting thinner and thinner as he began to slow down. "Whew..." He looked down at the village which was almost nonexistent to him now. He looked over all the land, to the west, to the north, and to the east. So much more places to see...

"Is... is he gone?" Sokka asked as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight.

"I can't see him either..." Aang squinted really hard... "wait, I think he's coming down."

"Yeah, I see him too!"

"There he is."

Goku sped down at ridiculous speeds, his hair and clothes blowing in the wind. He spotted the crowd looking up at him and slowed down before landing safely where he took off.

... Cheers erupted.

"That was amazing!"

"Are you a person?!"

"Will you marry me?!"

"What else can you do?!"

Aang and Sokka joined the Saiyan as everyone continued to clap. Katara tried to block some people who were trying to run at them.

"So Goku..." Aang began, "what else _can_ you do?"

"Yeah, show us!"

"What else?!"

Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Hehe, OK, but this is the last thing. Can everyone back up again please?"

"Back up people!" Sokka tried to clear the people out along with Aang and Katara. "Give the man some space."

"Now, I have to warm you guys, this is pretty new to me so just be careful if anything weird happens."

After everyone was at a safe distance, Goku squatted clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. An aura appeared around him as he grunted. The earth began shaking, everyone took even more steps back. A strong gust of wind blew everyone on their backs as Goku's hair began changing color.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A yellow aura appeared around Goku as his hair turned blonde and stood higher. The Super Saiyan had arrived in the Avatar world.

* * *

The Saiyan prince sat there. Inside the Fire Lord's Royal Palace. Eating a delicious dinner, sitting at a long table across from the man himself. Zuko was eating silently to his left and his sister Azula, who he had not spoken to yet, was to his right. The room's walls were blood-red and a bright fire burned behind Ozai.

The Fire Lord was made aware of the stories from earlier in the day. He was told that his son had befriended this person from the sky known as Vegeta. He was told that this person displayed incomprehensible power, greater than any Avatar they were aware of. Naturally, he was intrigued.

"So… Veteta… I am intrigued by what has been said about you. I understand you are an ally to the Fire Nation."

"I'm just here for a little while to rest. I don't really know anything about this place besides the fact that you people can do some fancy magic tricks with fire."

Zuko inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as Azula chuckled.

"Yes…" Ozai continued, "I'm also aware of your complete lack of knowledge about our world and the four elements."

"Well, I spent my whole life without knowing this world existed…" Vegeta drank out of his golden cup, "but in the short time I've spent here, it seems very primitive to me."

The girl almost choked on her food from laughing. "Primitive? I'll have you know that the Fire Nation has the most advanced technology in history."

"Most advanced?" Vegeta asked with a grin, "you mean those hunks of junk you call ships? That's what you call most advanced?"

"What would you know about-"

"Azula." Ozai interrupted his daughter. "Enough."

"… Yes father."

"Now Vegeta," Ozai continued, "I allowed you to come into my home to discuss our plans for the war. I believe you can be a valuable asset to us in our battle against the Earth Kingdom."

Vegeta looked over at Zuko. _"I also ask that you please not challenge my father to a duel." _Vegeta laughed internally at that thought. Here was his chance to crush this so called "Fire Lord". He could sense the ego radiating off this man, along with his daughter. What were they so proud about? They were nothing compared to him. He let out a chuckle.

"An asset?" Vegeta asked, "I don't think you understand who I am, hotshot. I am above any of you people."

Zuko cringed and looked at Vegeta. What was he doing?

"I will not fight your petty wars for you. The only reason I'm here is to pass the time... and to be able to say I defeated the strongest cockroach that roams this miserable planet… so, Fire Lord Ozai, I am issuing you a challenge. I am giving you the opportunity to say you fought the prince of all Saiyans. Not many men will have that privilege… what's it gonna be?"

The flames behind Ozai grew larger. "You dare insult me in my own home? Challenge me to an Agni Kai? In front of my family?!" The flames rose twice their height as Ozai stood up.

"Father!" Zuko stood up as well. "Please don't do this. You have no idea-"

"Sit down Zuko," Ozai commanded as he glared at Vegeta.

Azula laughed again. "You're the one who has no idea what he's getting into. You think some fancy stories are gonna scare my father?"

"I accept your challenge," Ozai said, "… I am giving you until the day after tomorrow. Enjoy the time you have left." He sat back down. " I suggest you see yourself out. Wouldn't want to start the show too early."

Vegeta bursted out laughing again. "I think I'll do that. Enjoy your dinner."

With that, Vegeta exited the room and made his way out of the palace. He looked around at the dark city for a couple of seconds before flying over to the fancy Inn Iroh arranged him to stay at. Now… what was he gonna do tomorrow?

* * *

"It's just that, you're this incredible fighter and can do all these things... and I can't even beat a girl." Sokka lied in a bed across from Goku. They were staying in a room together while Aang and Katara stayed in another.

After the earlier events, the attention was diverted away from Aang and Goku was mobbed by people (mostly young women, but he let them know he was married) constantly.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," Goku said as he looked up at the ceiling, "if there's one thing I've learned in all my battles, it's that you should never underestimate anyone. Not your opponent, and not yourself. Anyone is capable of doing amazing things if you work hard and believe in yourself."

"... thanks, Goku... even if that was really cheesy."

**In the other room...**

"So what are you thinking?" Katara asked.

"... I don't know. Goku said he was only gonna be here for a little while and he might be powerful enough to beat the Fire Lord... but I don't want him to do something that's my responsibility. It's my fault this is all happening."

"Aang..."

"I have to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Lord to end this war. It's not Goku's problem."

"Aang... I think it's OK to let him try if he wants to. You don't need to put yourself in any danger. You can still master all four elements without having to defeat the Fire Lord."

"I know..." Aang shifted to his left side and looked at the wooden wall. "It's just that... I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to bring balance to the world."

Katara stared at the back of Aang's head. "... It's OK to have help from friends, you don't need to prove anything." She sat up and put her hand on his shoulder as he turned around. He also sat up, looking into her eyes as the moonlight reflected off of them like it would reflect off a lake.

"I just..." Katara began, tearing up, "the Fire Nation took away my mother, it's because of this war that I can't see my father. Now, we have a chance to end this once and for all. I don't want anymore people to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt."

Aang felt tears coming to his eyes as well, but he looked away before Katara could see them. "OK, I'll ask him in the morning."

Katara leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around Aang as he looked out the window and into the moon.

"Thank you, Aang."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Again, its not perfect but I'm happy with it so far. I'm not putting as much effort as I would my original stories so there will be some plot holes here and there but at the very least it will be entertaining. I have some exciting ideas for the story as it progresses. Leave a review if you like, it helps me get motivated to get these out quicker to you guys. Like last week, you can check my profile for some sweetness.**


	6. Chapter 5 - On the Eve Of

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - On the Eve Of...**

* * *

Vegeta walked through the streets of the Fire Nation capital. It was early in the morning and the shops were just beginning to open.

"Would you like some watermelon juice sir?"

Vegeta looked to his right and saw a little girl standing behind a counter. On the counter were a couple of watermelons with bamboo straws on top.

"I made it myself," she said with a smile.

"... is it any good?"

"Well, my mommy says it's the best watermelon juice she's tasted in the whole wide world. I think she's-"

"Yuna..." A tall woman walked out from the back. "Did you get the..." Her voice faded as she spotted Vegeta.

"Oh hi mom, I was just telling this man what you said about my watermelon juice."

The woman walked up to Vegeta and inspected him. "Are you new here?"

"I'm from... up north." He didn't want to explain it anymore.

"Oh... can I interest you in anything?"

"He wants the watermelon juice, mommy. Right, Mr. Spiky-haired man?"

Vegeta grumbled a little and reach into his pocket. He grabbed a few silver coins and showed them to the little girl. "Will this cover it?"

It was more than enough. "Mhmm." She nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Keep the change." Vegeta dropped the coins into the little girl's cupped hands and continued to make his way down the street, taking a sip of the watermelon juice.

" "Hmmm..." and took another. "This isn't too terrible..." and another. "Actually... "

"Hey friend, whatcha drinkin' there?"

"Hm?" Vegeta looked to his right again and saw a ripped young man leaning against a wall next to a short wooden door. He was wearing a tight, short-sleeved shirt and a smug grin on his face.

"What's it to ya?" Vegeta asked.

"Just curious is all..." He looked at the drink for a couple seconds. "Say, you wanna try a real drink?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Well I dunno, this seems pretty real to me."

The man simply pushed open the door that led into a dimly lit bar. "Step inside, my brother'll fix something up for ya."

Vegeta thought about it for a second. "Ugh, you're lucky I have nothing better to do." He finished the juice and blindly tossed it behind him. Luckily, no one was in the area.

He stepped inside as the shadows covered his face. The place was not very busy at the moment, there was a man and a couple of women at a table in the corner, and someone sitting slouched over at the bar.

"Business has been pretty slow lately." The young man from outside walked in as well. "Figured I'd catch ya before you went to some other joint. Have a seat."

"Hehehehe..." giggles from the table in the corner traveled across the room as Vegeta took a seat at the bar next to the sloucher.

"Give him the special, Jin."

The bartender (who looked exactly like his brother but a bit older) turned and nodded, grabbing a bottle off the wall. "Sure thing." He poured a bit into a copper cup and slid it over to Vegeta.

"So what is this supposed to be?" Vegeta asked, looking at the brown-colored drink as it spun in the cup.

The younger brother sat next to Vegeta as Jin explained, "It's something me and my brother made. Gives you extra energy and boosts your concentration."

"Hmmm..." Vegeta sniffed it and promptly chugged down the entire thing.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy," the younger brother warned, "that stuff's powerful."

Vegeta swallowed the last drop and slammed the cup on the table, breaking it into hundreds of little pieces.

Mouths agape.

"You weren't kidding," Vegeta opened and closed his hand over and over, feeling the sudden jolt of energy course through his body.

"... Y-you know you have to pay for that right?" Jin said.

Standing up, Vegeta pulled out a few gold pieces and tossed them at Jin, knocking the wind out of him.

Then he ran. Fast.

Vegeta sped past civilian after civilian... after civilian. After zooming down the city streets for a good ten seconds, he flew north.

**... ... ... ...**

"This'll do."

After flying across the ocean for a while, Vegeta descended onto a seemingly lifeless area. Mesas and mountains rose above the dry terrain.

He removed his shirt and shoes before flying over to one of the mesas and shooting a beam through its center. He continued flying around it, eventually slicing the giant rock in half.

Vegeta rubbed his hands together and lifted the top half of the mesa onto his shoulders. "Uuuaaaaahhhh!" He floated softly down to the ground with it and slowly got on his knees. He balanced the mesa on his back as he began doing push ups.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...

* * *

"Eight... nine... ten! Ready or not here I come!"

It was a cloudy morning on Kyoshi Island as Aang and Momo ran to find the little kids hiding throughout the town. Meanwhile, Goku was helping Katara get everything (mainly food) set up for their departure and Sokka was doing a little more sparring with Suki.

"So... has Aang let you know yet?" Katara asked, climbing off Appa.

"Let me know what?"

"Oh... that's funny. He promised he would tell you about it today."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Well, no. It's just..." Katara paused for a second. "It has to do with the war... and you..."

"Yeah." He also hopped off the furry animal. "A nice lady told us about it when we were in the south pole. Aang said the only way to stop it is for him to master all four elements. He said it was his responsibility."

"Well it is... but Aang and I talked it over last night and we thought it'd be better if you-"

"Hello Goku." An slender old lady getting approached the Saiyan with help from her grandson.

Goku waved at them with a big smile. "Hey Sún! Hey Huang! How are you today?"

"Oh, we're doing just fine," Sún answered, "just taking a walk."

The four had met last night after Huang's father invited them for dinner. Of course, Goku couldn't refuse.

"Hi Katara." Huang blushed a little.

"Oh, hey," the waterbender answered in a nonchalant way as the two stopped next to Goku.

"Are you leaving soon?" Sún asked, looking up at the much taller Goku. His shadow shielded her eyes from the sun's rays. Sún and Goku were very much stick and boulder.

"Yeah, I wish we could stay," Goku said, slightly disappointed.

"Well..." Sún reached into her pocket and grabbed a silver necklace with a rectangular object attached to it. The object had perfect ninety degree corners and a small carving in it. Her hands trembled as she put it in Goku's hand. "My husband made this a long time ago. He told me to wait for a great warrior to give it to... one with a good heart, who brings joy to everyone he comes across... I think you are the one he was talking about. No, I know you are."

She removed her hand. "純粹的善良".

"It says pure hearted," Huang explained, "and on the back it has the face of Avatar Kyoshi."

"Think of it as a gift from our beautiful village," Sún said.

"Wow..." Katara leaned over to get a better look at it. "Your husband must have been an amazing person."

"Oh yes," she answered, "he was very smart and talented. Who knows what he could have accomplished had he not spent most of his life in the war."

"Thank you, Sún," Goku said, getting on one knee to meet her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of it."

"I hope my husband's spirit guides you well in your journey," she said, bowing as much as her body would allow her to.

Goku did the same thing and stood back up, putting on the necklace and tucking it under his collar.

"I hope to see you again." Sún and Huang gingerly walked away as the cool morning breeze blew a few leaves off a nearby tree. Neither Goku nor Katara spoke for a few seconds as they watched Aang chase after the children's laughter.

Katara took a deep breath, her hair blowing in the wind. "This war can't go on anymore..." She turned to Goku. "And I think you can stop it."

* * *

Sweat dripped from Vegeta's face as he landed back in the Fire Nation capital. A crowd of civilians gathered a good distance away from him.

"... What is everyone staring at?"

"He flew."

"You flew!"

"My brother told me about it but I didn't believe him!"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Why did I drink that blasted thing?"_

"What's your name?!"

"Where are you from?!"

Vegeta looked up at the crowd as they continued to bombard him with questions. "Would you all just shut the-"

Out of the mob, a blue-eyed, dark-haired woman pushed her way past everyone and turned towards them. "Alright everyone! Go back to your daily lives, nothing to see here."

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked, without a response from Suza.

"Nothing to see?" A middle-aged man said, "this person just flew out of the city and back. I'd say there's a lot to see here."

Suza chuckled. "It was merely a test for a military flying suit I'm developing."

"A flying suit?" The man asked, along with the rest of the mob.

"Yes," Suza answered, "the Fire Nation is always looking for new ways to improve our efforts in the war. The Fire Lord has put me in charge of this particular experiment."

"The Fire Lord!?"

"Himself!?"

"Yeah," Vegeta said, "and you know what e-"

Suza plugged Vegeta's mouth with her speedy hand and turned towards the crowd. "Everything will be made clear soon enough. Now, everyone please disperse."

After a couple minutes, everyone did in fact disperse.

"So..." Suza turned to face the Saiyan prince. "What's got you all excited?"

Vegeta took a second to wipe off his mouth. "Nothing. I just tried a drink one of the locals gave me... I think I might try a few more."

Suza chuckled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Listen," she spoke softly, "I know you challenged the Fire Lord to an Agni Kai and I just wanna say-"

"Spare me the lecture, I'm just trying to have a little fun is all."

"No, no." Suza leaned in and opened her mouth but froze for a second. Then she took a step back. "Actually, why don't we discuss this over dinner. I know the best restaurant in town, you're gonna love it."

"... What?"

Suza whipped her hair and walked away. "Meet me here at sunset!"

"Hey! What- ughhh..." Vegeta watched as Suza blended into the civilians and disappeared. He looked around the streets, as a couple of kids rushed past him laughing. This planet looked the same as Earth on the surface, yet there was something unique about it. It's as if this place ran completely on its own rules, not the universe's Vegeta had lived in.

"You can't catch me, you're too slow!" The the little girl shouted. "You're too slow!"

* * *

"Slow down Aang. We'll get there soon enough." Katara held onto Appa a little tighter as Aang sped through the air, staring straight ahead with semi-grumpy look on his face. He wasn't looking back at any of them.

They had taken off from Kyoshi Island a few hours ago and were headed for Gaoling. The plan was to spend the next couple of days there while Goku went to the Fire Nation Capital.

Sokka was showing Goku the map of their world, pinpointing said capital and where they were at the moment.

"See... here's Omashu, aaaannnnd... there's Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital."

"Hmmm..." Goku put a finger on his chin. "It looks pretty big."

"Yeah... I've always wanted to see it. I've heard it's unlike any other city in the world."

"Well I can't wait to visit," Goku said as Katara crawled to the front and sat down next to Aang.

"You ok? You've been pretty quiet ever since we left."

Aang exhaled through his nose. "Yeah, I'm fine... it just seems we're not going fast enough. I really want to get to the north pole and learn water bending with you..."

"I do too, but we have to be patient. Who knows, you might find a good earthbending teacher there."

"But I want to learn waterbending first. Earth is the opposite of air so it'll be the hardest for me to master."

"Well, you don't have to master it in a few days, we just need to find you a good teacher and come back when you're ready."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..."

Katara looked back at her brother and Goku sharing a laugh, Sokka almost falling off Appa. Then back to Aang. "You still haven't told me why you didn't ask Goku about going to the Fire Nation."

"Well, I was going to..." Aang tilted his head away from Katara a little, looking at the clouds passing by over his shoulder.

"It's OK if you don't wanna talk about it." Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder before rejoining Goku and Sokka.

**... ... ... ...**

The gang walked through the streets of Gaoling. Aang and Goku each wore straw hats to avoid any attention. The city was obviously much bigger than the village on Kyoshi island; at every street corner, there was someone selling food, clothes, or jewelery. Aang decided to buy a green and yellow Earth Kingdom shirt along with some white pants to fit in with the townsfolk. A couple more items caught their eyes, but they decided to save their money for more important needs.

Katara looked up at the much taller Saiyan. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" , "you are new to this place so I can understand if it's a little difficult finding it. I also wouldn't want you to-"

"C'mon Katara, he'll be fine." Sokka put an arm on Goku's back. "If he says he can handle it by himself, why not let him try?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to take extra precautions."

"It's OK Katara," Goku said, "I've been through much tougher situations than this, trust me."

At that moment, a couple of teenagers passed by them. "I think the Hippo's gonna win the belt at Earth Rumble Five..."

"Yeah, but he's gonna have to beat the best earthbenders in the world to do it."

That hooked Aang's attention. He raced over with a quickness. "Excuse me, what was that you said? An earthbending tournament?"

It appeared as though one of the teenagers was about to answer with a snarky remark... until a much bigger man in blue joined Aang. "A tournament?" Goku asked.

"Uhhhh yeah... Earth Rumble Five. It's in a couple hours. You guys should totally come..."

"Where exactly is this tournament?" Sokka asked.

**... ... ... ...**

Sokka eagerly walked down the aisle in the Earth Rumble stadium followed by Goku, Aang and Momo, and Katara.

"Hey, front row seats," Aang said as they all sat in said row. "I wonder why no one else is sitting here?"

BOOM! A giant boulder was sent flying towards them. Everyone but Goku took cover as he calmly stretched his arm out and stopped the boulder in mid-air using his telekinesis.

"What!?" Sokka looked at the boulder and back to Goku, almost drooling in disbelief.

Everybody now... "You can Earthbend!?"

Goku let the boulder fall harmlessly to the floor. "Uhhh... I don't think so..."

Aang hopped up and down excitedly. "I always had a feeling you were an earthbender."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Katara asked.

"I uhhh..." Goku scratched his cheek. "Well, I-."

"And it looked like you didn't even try!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I didn't know if the technique would work here," Goku explained, "so I stuck my hand out so you guys wouldn't get hurt. It has nothing to do with my strength."

Aang sat back down next to Goku. "Wait... so you didn't do that with your hands?"

Goku looked at the palms of his hands and back to Aang. "Is that bad?"

Just then an older-looking man with long black hair rose on a column of earth on the stage below. "Welcome to EARTH RUMBLE FIVE! I AM YOUR HOST, XIN FU!"

Big applause and cheers.

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, JUST KNOCK THE OTHER GUY OUT OF THE RING AND YOU WIN!"

Xin Fu earthbended the column back into the ground and launched himself onto the announcer's tower. Two contestants stepped onto opposite side of the ring; a very big, very round man... and a short, harmless-looking little girl with milk-white eyes and short black hair, wearing a green and yellow headband and no shoes.

"ROUND ONE! THE BIG BAD HIPPO VERSUS THE BLIND BANDIT!"

"Blind?" Katara asked, "she can't be...that's just part of her character right?"

"I think she is," Aang and Goku said in unison.

As the bell was rung, the Hippo stomped on the ground furiously, as if trying to scare the girl away.

"Ooooh, I'm shaking!" The Bandit shouted sarcastically, "someone please help me!"

"You make fun of hippo, hippo mad!" The Hippo obviously didn't take kindly to the Bandit's humor, as he lifted his foot again, this time in an attempt to knock her out of the ring. As his foot came down, the Bandit smoothly slid her feet and bent a small pit where his foot was going to land.

"Whoa!" The Big Bad Hippo lost his balance and fell flat on his stomach as the Bandit grinned. As he tried to recover, she stepped forward again and launched him into the air and off the ring effortlessly.

"Wow..." Aang smiled widely.

At the sight of said smile, Katara's lips also curved up a little.

"NEXT MATCH..."

As the rounds went on, the Blind Bandit made it clear that she was leagues above any and everyone there. It didn't matter who stepped into the ring with her; she took care of them quickly with the same grin on her face. At the end of it all, it was not a surprise to anyone just who was left standing.

"YOUR WINNER, AND NEW CHAMPION... THE BLIND BANDIT!" Xin Fu handed the green and gold championship belt to the Bandit as she laughed in excitement and raised it proudly.

"She would be a great earthbending teacher for you, Aang," Katara suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too..."

Xin Fun then hopped off his tower and pulled out a small sack. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!"

Aang and Goku swiftly stood up and leaped onto the ground below, racing toward the steps. "I'm gonna make it first!" Aang shouted as he picked up the pace. They both arrived at the steps at same time and made their way up to the ring where... they too arrived at the same time.

"Both of you eh?" Xin Fu said, "well, I guess I could allow it..." He turned towards the Bandit. "Think you can take them?"

"Hehehehe." She covered her mouth and giggled at the prescence of Aang and Goku. "I guess... but I think I should I tie an arm around my back to make it even."

"No, wait." Goku walked up to Xin Fu, with Aang behing him. "I don't think it would be fair to the little girl if it was two on one."

The Bandit raised an eyebrow and stepped up to Goku, staring right at his waist. "Who are you supposed to be? "

"Oh... sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," Goku said, "It's just that you're blind and-"

"Ring the bell." The Banding handed Xin Fu her belt and confidently made her way to the opposite side of the ring with a smile. "We'll see who's blind after I'm done with you two."

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Xin Fu grinned and launched himself onto the tower again, leaving Goku and Aang slightly confused on the ring.

"I don't think we should make her angrier than she already is," Aang said lightly, "I don't know if what you did was earthbending... and... I'm not sure if you're coming back from the Fire Nation... so I wanted to ask her if she could teach me."

"What's the hold up?" The Bandit asked, "don't tell me you're scared all of a sudden."

"We were just getting ready," Aang said as they both took their positions. "Go extra easy on her, OK Goku?"

_DONG! _

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the arena as the three got into fighting positions. "I think she can sense our energy," Goku said.

"What?"

"Are you two gonna just gonna stand there? I don't have all day."

"Don't get reckless," Goku said, "she always waits for the right opportunity to attack. Use her weaknesses against her."

"OK..." Aang took a step forward. The Bandit grinned and stomped the ground with her left foot, causing a large chunk of earth to rise under Aang.

"Whoa!" He leaped off the rock and landed back on the ground before he could be sent off the ring. The Bandit continued sliding her feet and moving her arms, bending a series of obstacles for Goku and Aang to dodge.

After about a minute, she let down her guard. "Don't tell me you're shy..."

"You can take her Aang..."

"Huh?" Aang shifted his focus to Goku for a second. "I'm the one who wanted to talk t- OOF!"

A couple stalagmites erupted from the ground, sending Aang flying out of the ring and conveniently next to Sokka and Katara.

Goku looked over to the stands to make sure Aang was OK. "Well, I guess it's just you and me then..." Then, looked back to the Bandit. "You're really strong for a little girl."

The Bandit swished some saliva around and spit on the floor. "Thanks for the compliment... hey, what is that!?" She pointed at a random spot in the stands with a horrified look on her face.

Goku turned his head slightly, "Hey wait a minu-" Another boulder came barreling in, but he dodged it before it could strike his chest. "Hehe, you almost had me there."

"You're pretty fast," she said, "a lot faster than the other guy... and a lot bigger too."

"Hm? I thought you were blind?"

The Bandit slid her feet again, as another boulder came at him. Goku somersaulted over it, then dodged multiple smaller rocks as the floor behind him disappeared.

"Whoa!" Goku waved his arms in a futile attempt to keep his balance. He fell flat on his back on a square plate of earth. The Bandit stomped on the ground, causing the plate to act like a catapult and launch Goku in the air. Of course, he could have easily gotten back onto the ring but-

_"Ah, she won fair and square."_ Goku landed on his feet outside the ring as the crowd cheered.

"AND YOUR WINNER ONCE AGAIN... THE BLIND BANDIT!"

Goku looked up at the ring as Aang, Katara, and Sokka made their way up. He leaped up and landed back on the ring to join the Blind Bandit.

"That was a good match hehe..." He scratched his head and looked over at Aang. "My friend wanted to talk to you before you uh... knocked him out of the ring."

"Oh." The Bandit said, looking at no one in particular. "Well alright, but make it quick. I have stuff to do."

Aang started, "It was fun fighting against you, Blind Bandit."

"I wouldn't really call that a fight." The Bandit grinned again.

Aang continued, "Well, I just wanted to say... you're much different than any earthbender I've seen. Even without your vision, you still managed to beat all the other contestants without breaking a sweat..."

"Okay..." She raised an eyebrow.

"And... I would be honored if you would teach me earthbending."

Her eyebrow raised even higher. "Sorry, but there's plenty of earthbending teachers in the city. You should ask them." She then turned around and began walking away from the gang.

"No, wait!" Aang caught up to her, "the reason I want to learn earthbending is because... I'm the Avatar."

"Really?" She seemed somewhat interested. "I was wondering why you were so light on your feet."

"Haha, yeah..." Aang looked down and wiggled his toes. "And you don't have to teach me right away. I can come back after I learn waterbending in the North Pole."

"I don't know..." She looked down at the ground. "It's complicated."

"Will you think about it?"

"Sure... but I'm not making any promises, OK?"

Aang nodded. "Me and my friends are staying here for a couple days, you think you can come talk tomorrow? Outside the arena... at around noon?"

"Hmm..." She shrugged. "OK. Sounds good."

"Great! You won't regret it."

The Bandit walked down the steps and opened a hole in the wall.

"See you tomorrow!" Aang waved (while realizing how stupid that was) as she stepped inside and closed the wall behind her.

Katara knew there was something off about that girl... and it wasn't just her blindness. She was hiding something.

Aang rejoined his friends again as the arena was half empty now.

"So how'd it go?" Sokka asked.

Aang smiled. "I think it went good..."

The rest of the day was spent going over the plan with Goku and visiting various areas of the city. They rented out a decently sized room where they would spend the night...

* * *

"Looks like someone's a little down in the dumps today."

"... What do you want?"

Azula walked into Zuko's room wearing her familiar sly grin uniform. The prince was sitting alone on his bed as the sun set, staring out the floor.

"Can't a little sister check up to see how her brother is doing anymore?" She leaned up against one of the pillars on Zuko's bed, looking at her perfectly groomed nails.

"I don't know how you convinced father to let you back in without capturing the Avatar but-"

"I'm telling you, we didn't make up those stories."

"And I never said you did... but we'll know for sure after tomorrow, now, won't we?..."

"I guess... but..."

"What?"

"N-nothing, It's just... Vegeta isn't like you and me. It seems like fighting is all he does, and all he wants to do... and it's like he knows he's above our world... like no one can challenge him."

Azula let out a tiny giggle. "So you really believe Vegeta, all great and powerful, fell from the sky and there's nothing any of us can do to stop his reign of terror?"

Zuko turned away from her and didn't say a word. "Well, I don't think he's interested in ruling over anything."

"Hm... well... don't lose sleep over it, Zuzu..." She took a few steps over to the door. "Oh and... father wants to have a word with you."

* * *

"... and for you, sir?"

"Triple whatever she's having."

Vegeta and Suza sat inside a decently sized restaurant a couple of stories high, overlooking a lake. The aesthetic wasn't world-class, but according to Suza, that wasn't why she came here.

The waiter walked away with each of their orders in his hands.

"So what's so special about this place?" Vegeta was wearing the first shirt and pair of pants he found at the local clothing store. Not bad for an _"I don't care" _wardrobe.

"... It's... unique." Suza put on a genuine smile, looking back at Vegeta. She was wearing something a little more fancier; a short black and red top and a matching dress.

"Hm." Vegeta looked around the place. "Right... so what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Suza took a peek around her to make sure no one was listening. All the tables were a good distance away from each other. "... Listen, I know you challenged the Fire Lord to an Agni Kai... I would if I could too..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Between you me, I don't like the guy that much... in fact, I despise him, I hate him..." She lowered her voice, "I wish I could just grab him by the-"

"Alright, I get it." Vegeta too a drink out of the glass of water the waiter had left him. "I've ran across my fair share of his kind." He took another drink.

"Power hungry maniacs?"

He swallowed. "Yes. The kind of people who do anything in their power to achieve their selfish goals... I know because I was one of them."

Suza looked through Vegeta's eyes. "... But you've changed."

"Let's just say I'm a much more civilized person now. I at least owe Kakarot that much."

_"Kakarot..."_ What an odd name, she thought. Like a vegetable of some sort. "... I'm guessing you've had your life affected by people like the Fire Lord."

"On a much larger scale, yes."

"So you can see where I'm coming from when I say this..." Suza looked around yet again. All clear. "End him."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile and let out a few chuckles. "That looks tasty."

"Huh?"

The waiter snuck up behind Suza, causing her to jump a little. "Your food, Ms. Suza... and here's yours, Mr. ... Vegeta."

Suza forced a smile a looked up at the waiter with the perfect timing. "Oh, thank you."

As he walked away again, Suza turned back to an amused Vegeta.

"Maybe you'd like to fill me in on a thing or two," he said, looking down at his foreign meal.

"Maybe... after dinner."

* * *

"You ready?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there and back in no time."

The six of them were standing outside their inn, under the clear night sky. The time had come to take off for the Fire Nation. Goku had a bag packed with some food and a map in case he got lost. He also had a red shirt and pair of pants made to change into when he arrived. Just like Sokka had planned.

Katara was much more worried compared to her older brother. "Are you sure you can handle it? We don't want to force you to do this if you're not comfortable."

"It's OK Katara," Goku answered, "like I said, if he were a threat, I would probably know already."

"What if you don't come back?" Aang asked, "I wanted all of us to go to the North Pole together."

"And we _will_," Sokka reassured, "you guys should be happy because in a couple days... everyone will be celebrating the fall of the Fire Nation as we know it."

"... Come on everyone," Katara said, stretching out her arms, "one group hug before Goku leaves."

Goku joined Katara, Sokka, and Aang in a group hug. They were much smaller than his friends back home... Krillin, Yamcha, Tien... he couldn't imagine any of them ever dealing with some of the people he's had the misfortune of coming across. They were just kids, all out trying to make this little planet a better place... how could he not lend them a hand?

They finally separated after Appa gave them Sokka a good lick.

"Appa!" Sokka wiped off the back of his hair as everyone else shared a good laugh.

"... Thank you, Goku," Katara said, "you don't know how much this would mean to everyone."

"Go kick some Fire Lord butt," Sokka joked.

Aang then looked up at his much taller friend. The one who had freed him from the iceberg. All those years ago, he ran away from his responsibilities... and here was this person, unfamiliar with anything in this world, facing it head on. He didn't seem scared, he didn't even seem nervous... why couldn't he be more like him?

"Thank you for everything..." Aang said, "I know you'll be back."

"... Bye guys," Goku took a few steps away before turning back. "I'll be back soon!"

With that, the Saiyan took off westward.

* * *

Suza and Vegeta walked along the lake shore as the water glimmered under the moon light.

"Does this seem familiar?" Suza joked.

"Why are we here exactly?"

"Oh, lighten up, didn't people like to take walks along the beach wherever you're from?"

"My home planet's not really popular vacation spot."

"... Well, while we're on the subject, my hometown was a bit of a popular vacation spot. It was a small village in the trees, right by a river... I remember thirsty travelers would pass by there occasionally to cool off...

_"Suza! Food's ready!"_

_"I'll be there in a second!" The seven-year old girl shouted, turning her attention back to the little boy next to her. "You wanna stay for lunch? My dad is the best cook in the entiiiire Earth Kingdom..."_

_"He's not better than my dad." The kid crossed his arms in a playful manner. "But... I guess I could stay for a little bit."_

_"Who's your friend?" A tanned middle-aged man riding a Camelephant stopped next to the two kids and hopped off his pet._

_Suza immediately hopped up and hugged this man named... "Chiao!"_

_"Hahaha, how are you little Suza?" Chiao rubbed the little girl's hair, making it stick up a little._

_"Lai, this is Chiao," Suza said, putting an arm around her small friend. "We've known each other for as long as I can remember."_

_The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Lai. I hope my friend here didn't scare ya."_

_"You kiddin'?" Lai joked, "it's gonna take a little more than that to scare- Ah!" He jumped back as the Camelephant tried to touch him with its trunk._

_"Don't be shy," Chiao said, "she won't bite."_

_Fueled by his "not wanting to look like a wimp in front of girls"-ness, Lai slowly got closer and closer until he petted its leg._

_"You wanna stop by for lunch?" Suza asked, looking up at Chiao. "The food's ready."_

_"Hmmm..." Chiao put a finger to his chin, "well I am in a bit of a hurry... but I guess I can make exception."_

_"Woohoo!" Suza shouted, "Chiao's eating with us!" She took off running toward her decent-sized home. "Best lunch ever!"_

_Chiao couldn't help but chuckle at the joy he brought on this child._

"I lived there with my family for most of my childhood until..."

_"What do you want with us!? We didn't do anything wrong!"_

"The Fire Nation raided our village. They took everything away from me... my home, my friends, my family..."

_Suza lied on her back, as still as she could, under the remains of her home. That's what her father told her to do before leaving her hiding under a secret door in the kitchen. She watched the feet of a Fire Nation soldier stomp past her._

_A couple hours ago, all was quiet and serene. Now, all was quiet... yet chaotic. She could feel the flames above her getting closer with each passing second. It wouldn't hold out much longer._

_"Please leave, please leave... please leave..."_

_Before she knew it, the flames were right above her. She tried to resist as they practically started cooking her alive..._

_"...Aaaaaahhhhhh!"_

_The flames rocketed upwards along with the rest of her house as she held her arms out, tears running down the sides of her face. Panting... and panting._

_"Well, well, what do we have here?"_

"They took me back to the Fire Nation and trained me to be a part of their army. They said I was one of the best female firebenders they had... I won nearly every competition they put me in... eventually, I grew to accept this as my new home... I've lived here most of my life... I love the Fire Nation, I love its people... but I despise the person ruling it. If I had the power..."

Suza stopped and looked at Vegeta again with her piercing eyes. "I know you'll do the right thing."

**... ... ... ...**

Vegeta walked up the steps and-

"What are you doing here?"

Zuko stood next to the Saiyan prince's door and looked up, as if he'd been waiting there for more than a while. "Can I come in?"

**... ... ... ... **

"My father believed in your powers." Zuko sat in a comfortable chair, now inside Vegeta's room. "He believed he-"

"And he wanted to use me to fight his battles for him. Me... Prince Vegeta..." He chuckled. "The nerve..."

"He didn't know who you were. I'm sure wherever you're from, you're very well-respected... but you have to think this through... My father has heard the stories of what you're capable of, but he has never seen it in person." He looked down. "Somewhere in the back of his head, I truly believe he's... afraid."

"Hmhm." Vegeta chuckled under his breath again. "Don't tell me you're about to beg for his life."

"I wasn't, I was just-"

"Because I'll let you know, at first I was just planning on having fun... and I still am... but recently, I've been thinking... and I only say this because I can relate to it in more ways than you will ever know..."

Zuko's eyes were glued wide.

"... People like him are the scum of the universe... and while I'm here, I thought... why not do this planet a favor and get rid of this little cockroach? Wouldn't be too much trouble. After all, I am in a good mood."

"...You... you're gonna..."

"I do believe it's getting late, Zuko. You should really run along home... oh and... tell your daddy I said hi..."

So fun.

* * *

Goku made his way across Fire Nation borders while munching on a snack Katara prepared for him. It had rained for the past few minutes... but now it was pouring.

"I guess this is a good time to change." Goku descended a bit to pick out a good place to land. "Ah, a cave."

"Mm." He landed with his bag in hand and walked into the darkness. After a few more minutes, Goku was all dressed in his Fire Nation clothing, lying under the roof of the cave.

The rain continued to fall.

"Hm?... Hey there little fella..."

* * *

**A/N: Any questions you might have will be answered in the future. It's been a while so I might have slipped up more than usual. It's also really agonizing wanting to write and update but having so much to do. Hopefully this chapter holds you guys over until the next. If my life permits, I will be updating much quicker than a couple months in between chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read/left a review. Sh*t hits the fan next chapter...**

* * *

_"You'd better not be shipping Vegeta with an OC."_

**Stay tuned. Love will be a part of this story like the show, but I don't do love subplots unless they add to the story.**

_"Looking forward to more to come, good job! Pls make one soon its been a while."_

**Thanks, and I'm so sorry :(**

_"I find this this really good, like really this is amazing."_

**Thanks a lot, I hope I can make this story as good as I'm envisioning it in my head. Lots of ideas.**


	7. Chapter 6 - All Hail the Fire Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: All Hail the Fire Lord**

* * *

"Hmhmhmhmmmhmm..." Iroh hummed an old lullaby as he poured tea into a couple of cups. He walked over to his bed and set one of the cups down on a small table next to it.

He then gripped the curtains and flung them open as the sunlight blasted through with no remorse for tired eyes.

"Ah!"

"Oh good, you're awake, Zuko." Iroh smiled and sat down next to the table. "I made you some tea."

Zuko rubbed his eyes and sat up. "...Today's the day..."

Iroh gave his nephew a sideways look as he sipped his tea. "I know you have a lot of things on your mind right now, Zuko... but every situation has a bright side-"

"Bright side!? There is no bright side to this. No matter what I do, my father is helpless against Vegeta. Ugh, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?!"

"It's in his nature to do things like that," Iroh answered, "he said that his people were warriors. They live to fight."

"… Thank you for letting me stay, uncle. I guess I should be leaving now." Zuko stood and opened the door, taking a step outside.

Iroh looked down at the tea he had prepared and closed his eyes. "I will see you soon, nephew."

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stood outside the Earth Rumble arena a couple minutes before noon.

"Ok, now I'm thinking I should've bought the bag," Sokka said, leaning against a tree.

Katara was sitting in the shade next to Aang. "Well you should've made your mind up sooner," she said, "it's probably gone already."

"See, there you go with your negative attitude again."

"I'm just being realistic, "she responded, "... but since you want me to look on the bright side... there's plenty of other bags in the world."

"Hey twinkle toes."

"Ah!" Sokka jumped and assumed a fighting stance as the Blind Bandit walked passed him.

"Right on time." Aang hopped on his feet. "We never got to properly introduce ourselves..."

Katara stood up as Sokka joined the three.

Aang continued, "I'm Aang and these are my friends, Katara-"

"Nice to meet you."

"-and-"

Sokka interrupted him. "Sokka. Water Tribe. Pleasure to meet you."

The Bandit turned in Sokka's direction and grinned. "I hope I didn't scare you too bad."

"Hey, that was all instincts," he tried to explain, "you never know who could sneak up on you."

Katara put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Did those instincts tell you to scream like a little girl, too?"

Sokka wasn't amused. "Enough about me."

"Right,"Aang said, turning to the Bandit, "what's your real name, if you don't mind telling us?"

"First..." She pointed at Aang with authority. "I'm gonna need you to promise you won't tell anyone..."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," Aang said, "I know how important it that is to your character."

"Just remember, if any word gets out... the deal's off."

"I understand."

She inhaled and exhaled quickly. "OK, my real name is... Phong."

Sokka cracked up a little.

"Sokka!" His sister was on him immediately. "There's nothing funny about that name."

Phong didn't seem offended by it. "I'd say it's better than a piece of clothing no one cares about."

"Haha- wait... my father gave me that name!"

Katara giggled. "Not so funny when the sock is on the other foot is it?"

"Ugh!" Sokka was visibly red. "The one time you tell a joke, and you use it to put me down."

Aang looked down at Phong's feet. "Speaking of which, I'm guessing you're not a big fan of shoes?"

"It's how I see." She wiggled her toes. "Even though I'm blind, I can still see with my feet by feeling the vibrations in the ground."

"That's amazing," Aang said.

"Hehe, yeah." Phong let out a genuine smile, looking at the ground. "I can see you guys, that tree Sokka was leaning on, and... wait, where's your other friend?"

"Goku?" Aang asked, "he uhh... went away for little while, but he'll be back."

"Oh."

"So did you think about it?" An optimistic smile returned to Aang's face. "After what you told me, I'm even more convinced that you could be a great earthbending teacher."

"I want to," she answered, "but like I said, it's complicated. My..." she cleared her throat. "My parents still treat me like I'm a little kid. They wouldn't understand."

"You mean..." Katara began, "your parents don't know you're the Blind Bandit?"

Aang offered a solution. "I'm sure they would stop treating you like that if you showed them what you can do."

"And a word with the Avatar wouldn't hurt," Sokka suggested.

"Yeah!" Aang clenched his fists in excitement. "Let's go over right now and talk to them."

Phong let out a small sigh before bending a large hole in the ground.

"... follow me."

* * *

Goku rubbed his eyes and yawned into the cave. "Wait... what happened!?" He stood up and looked outside. Cloudy, but the rain had passed.

Lots of questions ran through his mind. How did I fall asleep? What time was it? Where's my-

"Oh no! Where is it?" Goku got on his knees as crawled around the cave, searching for his bag. He lit the cave by spawning a small ki ball in his hand. As he went deeper into the cave, it dawned on him.

"No... it's gone." He clumsily sat down and racked his brain to try and remember what happened last night.

"OK, I changed into my clothes and layed down over there... then..."

_"Hey there little fella..."_

"What? No..." He looked deeper into the cave and tried to spot the large insect that crawled on his arm. "How did... ah, I guess it doesn't matter." He stood up and dusted off his Fire Nation clothing, walking outside.

"At least they didn't take my necklace," he said, reaching inside his shirt to make sure it was indeed there. "I'll use Vegeta's energy to find it. I just hope he's where I need to be."

Goku rose above the terrain and looked over the horizon, Vegeta wasn't hard to find.

"I really wanted my snacks, though."

* * *

"Are you OK?" Mai took a seat on one of the courtyard benches next to Zuko.

"How would you feel about this?"

"What do you mean? Your father is a great firebender, he-"

"No... you haven't seen what I've seen. This man has incredible powers... I've never seen anything like it... and..."

"... And what?"

"He told me he was going to kill my father."

Silence hung over the courtyard as Mai took Zuko's hand.

* * *

Vegeta continued to train in the rough terrain of the northern Fire Nation. Not because he needed to, but because he couldn't spend another minute locked up in that place with nothing to do. He had bought another drink from the same bar and even had Jin prepare a "Vegeta"-sized special just for him.

Ideas flowed through his mind about what to do at the Agni Kai. The people there had no idea what kind of power the Saiyans possessed. They obeyed and feared a weakling like Ozai...

"Hm." Vegeta grinned, continuing to do his one finger push-ups with who-knows-how-much weight on his back. "I think I'll take the opportunity to educate the good people of the Fire Nation... what?"

He tossed the rock off his back and looked to the skies, sensing an energy he was all too familiar with.

* * *

The gang made their way out of the tunnel Phong had been leading them through for the past ten minutes.

"Ow!"

But not without a bruise for Sokka.

They now stood behind a thick row of bushes a good distance away from a tall wooden gate, bearing a beautiful crest of a flying boar.

Phong put a finger to her mouth. "Shh. I'll meet you guys inside, ask to see the Bei Fongs."

"This is your house!?" Sokka whispered,

"Um... yeah."

"This is bigger than our village!" Sokka observed the entire outer wall, including the two guards standing in front of the gate.

"Oh yeah, and... Phong's not my real name."

Simultaneous "What?"

"I didn't know if I should give up my identity right away, OK? My real name's Toph."

"Well." Sokka extended his hand out to Toph. "Nice to meet you To-ow!"

"Oh stop it, Sokka." Katara slapped her brother's sarcastic hand away.

"Wait here a few minutes. See you guys inside." Toph hopped back into the tunnel and closed it shut.

A upright-walking, fancy-speaking Sokka spoke to the guards. "Yes, we are here to see the Bei Fongs."

"Sorry, we didn't get any notice that there would be visitors this early. May I ask for your names?"

"Why certainly," Sokka answered as Aang and Katara rolled their eyes. "My name is Sokka and this is my sister, Katara, and my good friend, who you might have heard of, he's pretty important around here-"

"My name's Aang," he interrupted, "I'm the Avatar."

"..." Both guards were skeptical. "The... Avatar?"

"Nice to meet you," Aang took off his hat. "I know it might be hard to believe... but I have some urgent business to take care of with the Bei Fongs."

Both of the guards observed Aang from head to toe. "How do we know you're not an imposter?"

"Good question," Aang grabbed the two marbles from his pocket and held them out in between his hands. "Behold..." The pebbles spun again as Aang showed the same goofy smile.

The guards weren't impressed.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could ya?" Sokka asked.

"OK, OK..." Aang put the marbles away. "Now, watch this..." He jumped in the air and bent an air scooter below him, riding around the grass and smiling at the guards as he went up the wall. "Can we come in now?"

**... ... ... ...**

"It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang." Lao bowed to Aang as they entered the main hall.

Aang returned the gesture. "It's an honor to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong."

"You're just in time for lunch," Poppy said, the food is finished, if you would like to join us."

"What are we having?" Sokka eagerly asked as a little girl walked into the room in a white dress.

"Noodle soup," Toph answered, walking over to them. She gave Sokka a sly grin. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Goku set foot on a rocky terrain that brought back memories of his fight with Vegeta. The prince himself stood a few feet away.

"What brings you here, Kakarot? I thought you were having fun with that little brat."

"It's kind of a long story, but I'm looking for someone... and I was hoping you could help me find him."

"And who might that be?"

"His name is Fire Lord Ozai-"

"Hm?"

"-and he lives in the Fire Nation Capital. Do you know where that is?"

Vegeta chuckled. "What do you want with Ozai? Don't tell me you learned of his hidden power and are here to challenge yourself..."

"What!? You know him!? He has a hidden power!?" Goku was strangely excited. "How strong is he?"

Vegeta paused for a second and grinned sarcastically. "Oh, believe me... he's stronger than Frieza." He savored the expression on Goku's face. "Stronger than anything you or I have ever faced."

Goku's voice also had a pinch of worry. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not serious! Were you dropped on your head as a kid?"

"Well, I-"

"Ozai is a weakling, like the rest of this place."

"... But you know where he is right?"

Vegeta gave him a slightly suspicious look. "Yes... but you still haven't answered my question of why you're looking for him."

"Right... I'm here to make Ozai step down as Fire Lord."

Vegeta had to laugh at that. "Don't worry, Kakarot, you won't have to lift a finger."

"Hm?"

"Me and Ozai are having a little fight later today... or as they call it, an Agni Kai."

"What?"

"So don't worry, Kakarot, I'm doing you a favor. By the end of the day, your little friend won't have to worry about big bad Fire Lord Ozai anymore."

Goku didn't seem excited. "Not like that Vegeta."

"... What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not here to kill Ozai. There are better ways of handling this."

He chuckled again. "Did you bring him some flowers?"

"No, I just-"

"Trust me, Kakarot. People like him won't give up power unless you pry it from their cold, dead bodies. He's like Frieza, only on a much smaller scale..."

"If I were you, instead of giving him a chance to live after we're gone, I would let me take care of him for good. You won't have any doubts after we leave this planet."

Goku really thought about what just came out of Vegeta's mouth. He wanted to do this peacefully, but if Ozai was really as stubborn as Vegeta said, that might not be an option. He wanted to make sure Ozai wasn't a threat to his friends after he had left. All life is sacred, no matter how much harm anyone has brought to the world...

"Can you take me to where he is?"

* * *

Zuko and Mai walked through the halls of the royal palace as the hour grew nearer.

_"You brought this person into our home..."_ the voice of his father echoed in his mind. _"Tomorrow we shall see if he is what you made him out to be..."_

Zuko was sure his father believed he could win. Whatever voice that whispered at him to rethink his battle with Vegeta was quickly squashed like an annoying fly. He knew it. His father was too proud, too used to being the one striking fear into the heart of a world. He wouldn't allow himself to feel any weakness...

"Where are you two love birds going?" The snobbish voice of Azula slapped Zuko out of his daze.

"We're just taking a walk," Mai answered as she kept walking.

"I'm assuming you will also be present in the Agni Kai chamber in a few hours, Mai?"

Mai stopped for a second. "I might." She turned towards Azula. "Save me a seat, just in case."

"I'll be sure to save one for you too, Zuzu."

"... Thanks."

Azula smiled and continued her way down the hall again.

"Mai..." Zuko said quietly.

"What is it?"

"... I don't..." He closed his eyes tight and gathered his thoughts.

"Zuko..."

"...I don't think I'll be going to the Agni Kai."

* * *

The gang sat at Poppy and Lao Bei Fong's dinner table enjoying a little something cooked up by Poppy herself.

"Thanks for the food, Mrs. Bei Fong," Katara said, "you're a really good cook."

"Why thank you, Katara." Poppy smiled at the young waterbender. "I'm glad you like it."

"So Aang..." Fong started, "you said you were looking for an earthbending teacher..."

Toph grew slightly anxious.

"Yes," Aang answered, "I've seen a lot of great earthbenders since I got here."

"Well, I was just about to recommend Master Yu." Lao looked over to said Master Yu who was dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "He's the finest teacher in all the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Really?" Aang looked over at Toph with a smile full of hope. "Then she must be a good... maybe even good enough to teach other people."

"Hehe..." Lao cleaned his mouth off a little. "Sorry Aang, but Toph is much too young and inexperienced. She still has lots to learn."

That anxiousness turned to building rage.

"I don't know," Aang said, "I really have a good feeling about her. With your permission, could I try to learn a few simple earthbending forms with her?"

Lao continued to chew his food as he thought about Aang's request. "What do you think Toph?"

Hm?" Toph widened her eyes and looked in her father's direction.

"Do you think you can teach the Avatar some basic forms?"

Toph couldn't believe it. Was it because the Avatar himself was the one asking? She was sure her parents would call it off the second a pebble touched her foot.

"Yes." She looked in Aang's direction with a smile. "No problem."

"Aww..." Poppy put a hand to her mouth. "My own daughter teaching the Avatar..."

"As long as it's just the basics," Lao warned.

"Thank you, Mr. Bei Fong," Aang said, "I'm sure Toph will be a great teacher."

Toph smiled with excitement. "So when do we start?"

**... ... ... ...**

"The key to earthbending is your stance." Toph lowered herself a bit and spread her legs.

Aang, standing next to her, did the same. Katara and Sokka were watching from a bench with Lao and Poppy. Master Yu stood next to Aang and Toph, making sure the young earthbender didn't get hurt.

A few small boulders were in front of Aang and Toph.

"Rock is a stubborn element," Toph said, "if you're going to move it, you gotta be steady and strong... like a rock."

"Like a rock." Aang repeated the words to himself.

"Well said, sifu Toph." Master Yu smiled at his student.

"Good," Toph continued, "now, this is a simple motion... stand strong, and-" She lunged forward and punched a boulder forward, crashing it against a wall Master Yu erected from the ground earlier. "Think you can do that?"

"It can't be that hard..."

"Aaahahahaha." Sokka's sudden laughter frightened Poppy a little. He wiped a tear away from his eye. "... I get it..."

Aang repeated what Toph showed him earlier. He stood strong, knees bent... he took a deep breath and punched forward, moving the rock... with air.

Toph concealed her desire to scold Aang. "Well... it's a start. How about we try it again?"

**... ... ... ...**

"Thanks for the lessons sifu Toph." Aang bowed to Toph as servants cleaned up the boulders off the yard. "I hope we can continue tomorrow..." He looked up at Lao. "With your father's permission of course."

Lao thought about it for a moment. "Master Yu, how would you rate Toph's teaching skills?"

"I would say she did an excellent job," Yu responded, "I was very surprised."

"Well," Lao smiled, "I guess you can do it again tomorrow."

"Really?" Toph was elated, not because she was teaching Aang any advanced earthbending techniques, but because her parents were showing some signs of easing off their overly protective attitudes.

"We have some guests coming over later, Toph," Lao said, "say goodbye to your friends and come get ready." He made his was inside with Poppy and Master Yu as Toph turned towards the gang.

"Your parents didn't seem that bad," Aang said with smiled

"It's just because we're doing kid's stuff." Toph kicked a pebble away. "You're lucky my parents were here, if not, I would have been much less forgiving."

"About what?" Aang said.

"Well, for one, you seem a little timid. This isn't your fancy prancy airbending, you have to be tough and unafraid. If you want to master earthbending, you have to tackle this head on."

"Well," Katara stepped in, "we can take it step by step. This is the first time Aang has tried learning anything other than airbending."

Toph looked around her to make sure no one was listening. "Listen, why don't we meet up at the same time and place again tomorrow for some real earthbending?"

"_Real_ earthbending?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. _Real-_" Toph stomped and bent a stalagmite which hit Sokka on his rear end. "- earthbending."

"Hey!" Sokka massaged the area that would no doubt hurt all day as Toph grinned walked away.

"See you guys later." She giggled and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'm gonna like real earthbending much."

* * *

**Sunset: Agni Kai Chamber**

Vegeta stood on the east side of the ring wearing his usual Fire Nation clothing as Goku sat with the audience; all awaited Fire Lord Ozai. Goku still hadn't seen this man's face. Vegeta had said he would 'try his best' to not kill Ozai before they came here...

Goku looked to his right at a teenage girl sitting next to an old man and an empty seat. His Saiyan friend had let him know about Ozai's family. _"So that's his daughter, and his brother,"_ Goku thought. Just by the look on her face, he could tell the daughter wasn't exactly a nice girl. _"No sign of his son, though..."_

Would he do it? Did Goku have the will in him to make two children orphans?

He looked at Azula and Iroh again. _"I'm sorry for whatever may happen."_

Ozai finally stepped onto the ring and took off his cape, now wearing only a pair of pants.

Vegeta was a bit surprised by his physique. "Please go easy on me," he joked, "it's my first time."

"Hehehe..." Ozai whispered to himself, "I'll make sure it's your last too."

The chamber was silent for a moment, the crowd sitting on the edge of their seats. Most people there yearned to see what this stranger was capable of.

The clock struck six.

"Huaaahhh!" Ozai attacked first with a powerful blast headed straight for Vegeta's face.

"Ah!" Vegeta feigned a little fear and dodged the flame.

Ozai continued to punch and kick fire from every direction. Vegeta continued to dodge it all.

Ozai eventually stopped and took a good look at Vegeta. "What is this?! You insult me in my own home and don't even have the decency to fight back?!"

Vegeta grinned, looking around at the audience.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, coward!"

"... What was that?"

Ozai gathered fire in his hands. "I said-"

"I can't hear you! Let me get a little closer.."

"Look at me when I'm-"

Before Ozai could blink, Vegeta appeared before him and delivered an effortless knee to his midsection. The fire dissipated as he fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

The entire crowd stood on its feet in awe.

"Hm." Vegeta smiled and looked up at the crowd. "Citizens of the Fire Nation..."

Many gasps were heard. Goku stood with the rest of the crowd and observed Ozai writhing in pain. He looked over at Azula again; her expression had changed into a strange mix fear, confusion, and anger.

"... My name is Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans!" He began walking around the ring. "You do not know much about our race, or any other race for that matter..."

Ozai slowly gathered himself stood on his feet, which felt like noodles at the moment.

"But I am here to give you a little lesson! A taste of the power the Saiyans have!"

Vegeta vanished as another flame missed its target and appeared behind Ozai. "Did you see that?!"

Ozai jumped and turned around, not believing his eyes.

"This weakling's attacks are no match for a true warrior like me!"

"I'll show you weakli- AAAHHH!"

Vegeta grabbed Ozai's hand as it swung forward and lightly squeezed it. He fell to his knees again.

"I am not even using a quarter of my strength right now! Take a look at this man...bowing before me!" Vegeta squeezed a little harder as bones _cracked_.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Goku knew Ozai deserved this, but he didn't want to let Vegeta get too carried away. Azula was now frozen in fear and uncertainty. Her uncle had a blank expression on his face.

"The saiyans are a proud warrior race! We will never allow vermin like him to call us cowards!" Vegeta chopped the elbow of the same hand he was holding, completely shattering it.

Ozai screams vibrated across the palace as tears began running down his face. Iroh silently stood up and made his way for the exit.

"Now apologize! Acknowledge my superiority!" Vegeta was having too much fun. "Make it loud enough for everyone to hear!"

The crowd anticipated the Fire Lord's words, mouths agape.

"... Never!"

Vegeta mercifully let go of his hand walked around to Ozai's other arm, bending it behind his back. Ozai's eyes widened as he struggled to get free.

"Last chance, Ozai! Acknowledge my superiority! Beg for mercy! ... " Vegeta chuckled, looking over at Goku. "Oh yeah and... give up your place as Fire Lord."

The commotion spread throughout the crowd.

"What did he say?"

"Step down?"

"As Fire Lord?"

Goku was hopeful that Ozai would accept... however foolish that hope might be.

"Let go of him!"

He spotted Azula again, this time...

_"Oh, no."_

She hopped over the barricade and charged full speed at Vegeta. Goku wasted no time; he disappeared and grabbed a hold of Azula before she could put herself in harm's way.

"Who?... wha-" Azula looked up at the much bigger Goku with his arm pinning both of hers against her waist. "Where did you come from?! Let me go!"

"Azula!" Ozai shouted as he crowd grew even louder, some following Iroh's example and heading for the exits.

Goku took Azula with him and appeared next to the Fire Lord. "Please make this easy on yourself, Ozai. I don't want to hurt anyone, just give up your place as Fire Lord. We will find a worthy replacement."

"Please..." Azula stopped struggling, not believing what just came out of her mouth. "Let go of my father."

"Let go of him, Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince hesitantly let go of him. Ozai then looked from Azula to Goku, and back to Vegeta, his right arm dangling dead in the air. He looked at it, then at the ground, gathering his thoughts.

"Uaaahhh!" Ozai jumped and drop kicked a blast straight at Vegeta's face from point-blank range. The attack did nothing.

"Excuse the pun." Vegeta took a hold of Ozai's legs and stomped down on his knees as every last ligament in them was ripped to shreds.

"FATHE-" Before Azula could finish, Goku gave her a light flick on the head, knocking her unconscious. He didn't want her to see this happening to her father. Goku set her down on the floor and walked over to Ozai who was in complete shock.

The chamber was also in shock, most people were hurrying to the exits now.

Vegeta grabbed him by his hair and charged a small blast aimed at _his_ face.

"Wait, Vegeta!"

"What for? I gave him a chance."

"This isn't the right-"

"Oh come on, you can't seriously be telling me to spare this clown."

"Vegeta... everyone deserves a second chance. Remember our fight back on Earth... true power is giving life, not taking it. There's a better way."

Ozai continued to breathe hard for air with countless broken bones in his body. His eyes darting from side to side.

Vegeta still held the blast in his hand as he thought back to that time.

_His beaten and bruised beyond anything he had ever experienced, Vegeta crawled towards his space pod. He took a hold of it and struggled to pull himself up, panting and sweating uncontrollably._

_"Hey Saiyan!" Krillin stood behind him with Yajirobe's sword in his hand. "You think you can just slither out of here after what you've done? Well, think again!" He raised it, ready to pierce it straight through Vegeta's back._

_"No, no," Vegeta pleaded, "you can't do this to me…"_

_Krillin yelled as he brought the sword down… but something stopped him. He turned towards Goku, who was lying on the ground, unable to move. "Goku, is that you? We've- we have got to stop this guy while we have the chance. He's-he's pure evil."_

_"No, listen," Goku said, "just let him go, Krillin…" He struggled to get the words out. "Show. Him. What. It. Means to be merciful…"_

_Krillin wore a face that said, "have you gone completely insane?"_

_"Merciful!? But Goku, he's-" He paused as Vegeta continued to pull himself into his pod. "But this is the guy who threatened all the people here on Earth! Surely he'll try to come back and destroy us again. I just don't think it's a good idea to let him escape, now that we have a chance to stop him for good!"_

_Vegeta was too focused on escaping that at that moment that he didn't pay much attention to the reason why he was still alive._

_"Goku, I don't think this is the kinda' guy that can learn a lesson like that. He'll just think we're weak! It won't change him at all…"_

What was stopping him from ending Ozai's life? He was nothing, less than nothing. Vegeta's name would be echoed through generations on this planet. But what if... _"What is she doing?" _He thought back to Suza.

This woman... did she make an effort to get close to him just to use him? Did she see his power and want to use it to get what she wanted? Was he really going to let a random woman manipulate him? Him... Prince Vegeta? What nerve... if he was going to kill Ozai, it was because _he_ wanted to. No one else.

Goku spoke again, "Vegeta…"

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

Zuko sat on his bed all alone, looking at an old painting of his beautiful mother. He still remembered what she said to him the night she disappeared...

_Knock, knock_

He tucked the painting under his pillow. "Who is it?"

"Hello Zuko."

"Uncle?"

Iroh stepped into Zuko's room and sat next to him. "I thought you would be attending the Agni Kai this evening."

"I thought so too... It's just... I don't feel comfortable, OK?"

"You're not comfortable with what might happen to your father... or you don't wish to relive what happened to _you_ that day?"

As if Iroh was telepathic, he looked behind his nephew and noticed a pillow slightly elevated above the rest. He reached under it and pulled out the painting of Zuko's mom, Ursa.

"I've been thinking..." Zuko began, "a part of me doesn't want anything to happen to my father... but another part wishes someone would... take him down a few pegs... Is that wrong?"

"No, nephew..." Iroh stared at Ursa. "It is human nature... Your father banished you, you feel your father doesn't respect you... or doesn't understand you like your mother did."

Iroh looked up at him. "And a part of you wants Vegeta to make him feel what you felt that day. Maybe that would make him less of what he is today and more like your mother."

"... but what if something else happens? What if Vegeta really takes his life?"

"Taking a life is probably the most difficult decision any sane man can make. I can't say for sure what will happen, but I can say that will find out more about Vegeta today... and more about what destiny has in store for all of us."

Zuko sat silently for a few seconds, contemplating his uncle's words "... If it looks like it's going down that road... can you let me know as soon as you can? I have a lot on my mind. I want to be ready."

* * *

The sound of Ozai's body hitting the pavement could be heard at each corner of the chamber. Vegeta's blast slowly dissipated as he stood over his inferior opponent.

"You made the right choice..."

"... Tell me Kakarot, if Ozai isn't running the Fire Nation, who will?"

"Hm?"

"You came here to make sure he was overthrown, so what next? Surely we can't hand power over to his children. Who knows what he instilled in their minds... I only ask since you seem to care a lot about these people."

"Well..." Goku thought back to what the gang said before he left. "The next person should be someone smart, someone with a good heart who won't continue this war."

"This place might go into chaos as soon as the news spreads... Hehe, tell you what Kakarot? How about I take over for a bit?"

"What?"

"I've been waiting to rule over something my whole life. I've always introduced myself as a prince... why not a king for little while? It can't be that hard, besides... who else can you trust here?"

"I don't know, Vegeta, you haven't-"

"Oh, you think you can do a better job?"

Goku put his hands up. "No, no, I just-"

"You and I both know I'm the most qualified person on this planet to take over. I'm doing you a favor, Kakarot. Run along and play with your friends, I can handle this."

Zuko stood up as his uncle entered the room. "Is he..."

"I'm not one hundred percent sure," Iroh said, "but either way, it appears his reign is coming to an end..."

"Everything's packed. Didn't think we'd be leaving so soon... or at all."

"I've had enough of the capital anyway. Sometimes it's good to spread your wings and see where the wind takes you..."

Zuko grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "I have to say goodbye to Mai."

* * *

Goku flew out of the Agni Kai chamber with Azula in his arms, looking for somewhere he could leave her. Word had quickly spread around of what had just occurred. He landed next to a couple guards at the doorway which lead into the interior of the palace.

"Hey there-"

"Let go of the princess!" The two guards' hands lit up with fire as a few others joined them.

"I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for her mother, do you know where she is?"

"Is this a joke?" One of them said, " princess Azula's mother hasn't been seen here for years."

"Oh... well put the fire out. We can figure this out peacefully."

The guards didn't really have a reason to protect her anymore; they were just as confused as everyone else. They put out their flames.

"OK... I can't leave her alone. Does she have any relatives she can stay with?"

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

"What about Azula?" Zuko asked as he and his uncle walked through the halls.

"I already spoke to her about this. She laughed in my face and said-"

_"I will never abandon my homeland. No matter what happens to my father, I will never follow the lead of a coward like my brother. Just when I thought I couldn't be more disappointed in you two."_

"I see," Zuko said, "I don't think it would work with the three of us. She can take of herself."

They walked through the front doors of the palace.

"Where are you going prince Zuko?" One of the guards asked.

He didn't reply.

* * *

Goku flew through the air again with Azula still in his arms. He looked down at the scene unfolding in the capital. There were many people running around, delivering the news to the townsfolk. He looked at Azula.

_"She has nowhere to go... no family... wait... how was he going to get back to Gaoling?"_

Goku looked down at the city again. "I'm sure someone down there has a map."

"Let's see..." Goku sat on a hilltop outside the Fire Nation capital with Azula still incapacitated. "I'm here... and the man said west is..." Goku looked towards the sunset with a world map in his hands "that way..."

"Ughhhh..." Azula blinked a few times as darkness faded into the image of Goku's face.

"Oh, good. You're awake!"

"Ah!" She jumped up, frightened and observing her surroundings. "What am I doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to take you... but don't worry, I uhh..."

Azula tried to stand up but soon lost her balance and ended up on the ground again. "What did you do to me?" She squeezed her head as a massive headache reared its ugly head.

"Nothing," he answered, "You just need time to recover. I didn't want you to see your dad suffering like that."

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry, he's alive... but we had to put him in jail. He won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Aahh!" Azula tried to regain feeling in her limbs. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish-"

"Listen, your father and your family brought harm to this entire world... to my friends and their families... I can see that he hasn't had a good influence on you... but that doesn't mean you both can't change."

Azula breathed heavily.

"I want to help you."

* * *

_**Dusk...**_

Zuko and Mai embraced in a passionate kiss in Mai's room as Iroh waited outside.

"Do you really have to leave again?" Mai tried to hold back tears,

"I don't belong here anymore. Our family's rule is over."

"But you can't just give up on family; you can take back your family's throne."

"No... I can't... I'm sorry..." Zuko slowly opened the door, not wanting to walk out. He had just arrived a couple days ago, was he really about to leave Mai again? What if he never saw her again?

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Vegeta walked through the palace, thinking about the next order of business. Many thoughts filled his head as every guard he walked past bowed in his presence. There was no one on this planet who could match a fraction of his power besides Kakarot. He didn't want to spend his time here bored out of his mind, no, he wanted to prove to himself that he could not only be an elite warrior, but a great king.

This was not the Fire Nation anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

_"Finally! An update! I absolutely love this, continue on!"_

**Thank you very much. I will continue :)**

_"Will Goku teach Team Avatar how to use Ki energy?"_

**Read on, I honestly don't know.**

_"Good story so far but if I may ask will there be any action in it like Vegeta suppressing his power so Ozai think he has a chance at winning since I know for a fact no one in the avatar verse could even harm him so the only way for him to have a good fight would be for him to suppress his power but nevertheless great story so far."_

**Yeah, I guess Vegeta was heading down the path of making it a show until Ozai insulted him. Then it was just about humiliating him, haha.**

_"I don't care whether it's plot-related or not, shipping a main character with an OC screams of lazy writing, especially when they wouldn't be inclined towards such things, as is the case with Vegeta. Keep in mind, this is the guy that took 8 years to finally admit he actually cared about his family. He's not the type to suddenly fall in love with some weakling he's never met on a planet he won't be staying on for long and who has nothing to offer him. Bulma at least gave him a place to stay and train."_

**Well, I'm just having fun with it but in no way am I being a lazy writer. I will not even comment on the amount of OOC stories I've seen on this site that are much worse than this. Also, creating your own character and giving her some sort of a backstory is not lazy writing. But you see where I took it I guess.**

**Anyway, I'm proud of what I've written so far and I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I worked hard to deliver this chapter on Christmas (no I'm not lazy :P). So, Merry Christmas, everyone! And shout out to Korrasami fans.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Hidden Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Hidden Intentions**

* * *

_"I'm going with you." Mai's words hooked onto Zuko and stopped him in his tracks._

_Zuko took a deep breath. "I don't want to take you away from your family."_

_"Zuko, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She walked up to him and lifted his chin up as they stared in each other's eyes. "Tell me you don't want me to come with you."_

_"... I have to tell you something..."_

* * *

"You want to help me?" Azula asked, "how about you start by taking me back to the palace so I can tear that little friend of yours limb from limb?"

"I wouldn't-"

"No one can do that to my father and get away with it. Who does he think he is?"

"Well, he's the king of the Fire Nation for now..."

Azula's eyes were in danger of popping out of their sockets. "..."

"Are you OK, Azula?"

**... ... ... ...**

"Azula? You wanna talk now?..."

"... Yes. I... I think I'm better now..." Azula stood up and dusted herself off.

"That's the spirit, now, do you have any friends around here?"

"There's..." She was still in a daze; just blankly staring into the horizon, watching the sun wave goodbye. "Mai and..."

* * *

_"You need to be with your friends right_ _now."_

Goku and Azula walked into the dressing room of a circus where they saw a girl with brown hair, wearing a loose pink outfit and-

"Azula!" She ran over and hugged the life out of the Fire princess. "It's so good to see you!" Then turned and noticed the really big man next to them. "... and um..."

"Hey there." Goku smiled and waved awkwardly. "I'm Goku."

"Wow," Ty Lee poked at Goku's biceps, "are you a bodyguard?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I would need a bodyguard?"

"Well I dunno. I've never seen him befoooo-Oh my goodness your hair!" She reached up and poked the ends of Goku's hair... poke, poke, poke.

"Ty Lee," Azula said, "stop poking him and listen."

Ty Lee did as she was told. "What is it?"

"It's my father... our reign... it's over."

Gasp. Ty Lee's hand met her mouth.

"Exactly," Azula said, "Goku here says..." she looked at him as he showed her a wide smile. Sigh. "He says I should be with my friends during this difficult time." The words struggled to get out, like a little kid being dragged to their first day of school.

Ty Lee's puppy dog eyes. "Awww..."

"Can you give us a moment in private?" Azula asked Goku.

"Ummm, sure. I'll just wait outside."

The curtain opened as Goku stepped outside. Azula took peek and faced Ty Lee again.

"Don't worry Azula, everything's gonna be fi-"

"Oh don't give me that." Azula spoke quietly. "You have no idea how I feel right now... All my life, if I wanted something, I could take it by force. No one would dare look at me the wrong way... but now... now our nation has been taken over by an outsider; and I can't do ANYTHING about it."

"What do you mean?"

She peeked again. Goku was busy trying to choose an item from the concession stand.

"His name is Vegeta. My brother said he came from the sky. He has a level of power I didn't think was possible. My father couldn't even touch him."

"From the sky?"

"Yes... but there was one other..." Azula took Ty Lee's arm and looked outside again with her. Goku was laughing with a few children and their parents as they looked at his hair. "Goku. He came as well, but he's much more kind-hearted. He saved my father' life. He says he wants to help me... and by the looks of it, he might even be stronger than the other one."

Excited gasp. "So you're saying he's like... an angel?"

Poker face. "... Yes. So I want you to be nice to him. Don't do anything stupid to make him angry, with that kind of power on our side, there's no limit to what we could do."

Azula closed the curtains as Ty Lee's mood dipped a little.

"Well, I wish I could join you guys, but my heart belongs here." She did a cartwheel for no reason and sat back down across her mirror. "I mean, my aura has never been pinker! I don't think I could abandon it."

"Ty Lee, surely you don't think our parents sent us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in places like this?"

"No, but I-"

"Our nation will not be under rule by the likes of Vegeta. I don't know how or when, but I will avenge my father's defeat and reclaim our family's place on the throne... and I would be honored if you joined me on my mission."

"I don't know Azula... this place is my home now, the people are like family and it's so-"

Azula put a hand up. "No, no. No need for an explanation, I guess I shouldn't make you give up on _family_ to please _me_."

"Thanks Azula."

"Of course, I was looking forward to seeing you fly with us to-"

"Fly?!"

Azula smirked. "There's many others powers Goku possesses, but I guess you'll never get to experience them first-hand. What a pity."

Serious doubts were swirling in Ty Lee's head as she played with her fingers, searching for something to say.

Azula began walking outside. "I think the show's almost starting, I'll leave you alone to finish getting ready..." She looked outside again. "I think Goku will want to stay and watch your performance."

"Really? You too?" Ty Lee seemed slightly excited and worried at the notion.

"Of course..." She stepped outside and gave some last words before closing the curtains. "Don't break a leg."

And with that, Ty Lee was left alone with her twin on the other side of the mirror. She could hear Goku's voice and all the commotion outside as she wondered what kinds of wonderful things Goku could do.

"Five minutes, Ty Lee."

* * *

Zuko, Iroh (both wearing hoods), and Mai walked down the streets of the fearful capital. They headed towards the city exit to the east...

* * *

Goku (stuffing his face with popcorn) and Azula sat together as the crowd looked up at Ty Lee tight-roping a wire on her hands.

"Hey Azula, you want some?" Goku offered Azula one of his many snacks, to which she declined. She obviously wanted Ty Lee to join her and Goku, but she didn't want to do anything to change Goku's perception of her as big bad daddy's victim. He was the priority.

"Woo!" The crowd applauded as Ty Lee finished her act and stood proudly on a tall platform. Azula clapped slowly.

**... ... ... ...**

"Wow, that was great!" Goku swallowed some cherries as Ty Lee giggled.

"Yes, very impressive," Azula said, "although, it would have been better if without a safety net."

"Haha, oh Azula." Ty Lee hugged her childhood friend once again. "I'm so glad you came to visit me..." She let go of the hug, now appearing a little more concerned. "And don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"... we'll be leaving tomorrow," Azula said.

"You wanna come?" Goku chewed on some more snacks. "This seems like a pretty lonely place."

She rubbed her arm and looked back at the circus animals. "I don't know, I..." Then back to Azula and Goku. "OK. I'll go with you." She let out a smile as wide as she could stretch her legs.

Azula grinned as Goku wiped fruit juice off his mouth.

* * *

"Wake up!" Sokka screamed exclaimed, sprinting over to where Aang, Katara, and Appa were lying down. Appa opened one eye before going back to sleep.

The airbender yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. "What is it, Sokka?"

"It's Goku! He defeated the Fire Lord!"

"REALLY?!" Katara snapped out of her slumber as she and Aang stood up, losing all laziness.

"Come on!" Sokka pointed back towards the town. "Everyone's talking about it right now."

**... ... ... ...**

The gang (plus Momo) ran into the town where a crowd of people gathered around a fit old man who was holding a scroll in his hand.

"Why should we believe you?!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Who are you?!"

"Please, let me explain," the man said, "my niece attended a duel called an Agni Kai yesterday. He said it was between the Fire Lord and another warrior with unbelievable power." He held up the scroll. "It's all in here."

Everyone's faces lit up. Especially-

"Read it!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah, read it!"

"Read it! Read it! Read i-"

"Alright, alright..." he said, "I will in fact... read it."

Hands clutched in hope and anticipation as the scroll unrolled.

"It says... '_Dear uncle, I am writing to you on a glorious occasion. The Fire Lord's rule is no more. He was defeated by a man... from the... sky'-"_

The gang's smiles's grew wider, as they already knew who that someone was-

_"Named Vegeta."_

"What?" Aang thought out loud.

"SHHHHHH!"

Sokka and Katara were left scratching their heads as he continued.

_"Unfortunately, the Fire Lord is still alive, but Vegeta now has control of the Fire Nation. With any hope, he will bring an end to this war._

_"Also... there was another man who appeared at the duel. One who also came from the sky. His name is Kakarot... and he appeared to be much stronger, but also, much more forgiving... I also believe he is friends with... the Avatar. He is the reason Ozai remains alive."_

Whispers spread through the crowd.

"Avatar?"

"Two that came from the sky?"

"I didn't think it was real."

_"I look forward to giving you more good news, uncle. I love you."_

He rolled up the scroll and smiled. "I'm sure we will get an announcement shortly, but I was too excited to stay quiet. I may not understand what's happening, but I'm sure you all can see the world is going to change quickly."

"Does this mean my husband's getting out of jail?" A woman asked.

"Or my brother?"

"Or my daughter?"

He looked down at the scroll and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we will have to wait for the new king's orders."

"What's a Kakarot?" Sokka asked Aang.

Aang whispered, "That's Goku's... other name, I guess. "I've only heard Vegeta call him that."

"You have to go to the Fire Nation to talk with that guy," Katara added, "who knows if he's worse?"

"Him and Goku are friends," Aang assured, "I don't think Goku would let him take over the Fire Nation unless he trusted him."

As people slowly began to disperse in excitement, Aang walked up to this man as he was putting the scroll away in his shirt. Katara caught a glimpse of what looked to be a scar of some sort on his chest. A burn?

"Excuse me..." Aang started.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering... what exactly is your niece doing in the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, hege. I ask myself that everyday. She was captured at a young age and has been there ever since. She was a very talented firebender..." A thought of the past brought a smile to his face. "I don't think they would have left her alive without it."

Katara added, "I can see the Fire Nation has affected your family like me and my brother... our mother was taken away from us when we were kids."

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I can tell you kids have been traveling... why don't you come over to my house and I fix you up some tea? I can tell you more there, if you like."

"Sounds good." Aang said.

* * *

"Sounds bad," Ty Lee said as Goku retold his battle on Namek. Azula was (fake) asleep and Ty Lee had woken up Goku wanting to hear more about his story like the joyful little kid she was. They had spent the night in a small town where Ty Lee's circus performed.

"Well that wasn't the worst part... Frieza had an a team of warriors called the Ginyu Force."

"Oooohh..."

"There was an orange one with white hair named Jeice."

"Hehehe was he an old man?"

"Uhhh... no, I don't think so."

"Well how could he have white hair and not be old?"

"Well I-"

"Are you making this up?"

"No, no, I promise. It really happened"

"Okay..." She rested her chin on her hands and smiled. "Go on please. What other colors were there?"

"Well, there was also a short green one named Guldo, the fastest one in the group was Burter... he was blue. There was big strong one named Reccoome... he had normal skin. Their leader was Captain Ginyu..."

Azula laid there smiling, enjoying this unbelievable story.

_"Who are your friends?"_

_"You guys call him the Avatar."_

**... ... ... ...**

"Perfect." Ty Lee finished combing Azula's hair after a few minutes of snipping. She got rid of her crown and let her hair fall down to her shoulders.

"Good job Ty Lee." Azula ran her hand through her hair a few times before being content with it. Then she placed her crown in a bag. "It should make traveling the Earth Kingdom much easier." She stood up. "Now... I want no mention of my past in public, is that clear?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Now all I need is some new clothes. For Goku as well. Do you know a place?"

* * *

Katara looked down at the steaming hot tea the man named Rui prepared, at the same time looking her necklace. Was it finally going to be over? These people coming down from the sky had to be a sign...

"So you're friends with the Kakarot fellow..."

"Yup, all three of us," Aang answered, "he's the one who found me."

"Isn't it weird?" Katara asked. "I mean, he just comes down from the sky and happens to find the Avatar after one hundred years?"

"It _is_ weird isn't it?" Aang asked, "I wonder how long I would have been there if he didn't find me... I probably wouldn't have never met you guys."

"We do have to thank him for a lot," Katara said, "I wonder what happ-"

"Aaaahhh!" Sokka spit out his tea and left his tongue out hanging as his taste buds ached. Steam exited his mouth.

Rui chuckled at the sight. "I'm sorry for not warning you. My family liked it's tea extra hot."

"I'm OK." Sokka's words were barely understandable as his tongue was still sticking out. "I shoulda known... firebending family, extra hot tea."

"Are you a bender?" Katara blew on hers.

"Oh, no. It's weird really, my father was an firebender, and my mother was an earthbender. I had two brothers, both one an earthbender and of course the other a firebender hehe... I was the unlucky one born without the gift..."

Sokka stuck his tongue back in his mouth. "I bet your brothers rubbed it in your face _every single day_ didn't they?" Obvious raise in voice directed at Katara. "I would know, I was born without bending, my sister here is a waterbender."

"Yes, I could tell from your clothing both of you are from the Water Tribe. How far along are you in your artform?"

"Well I-"

"She stinks."

Katara shot her brother a death stare. "Sokka!"

He shrugged it off. "What? I was just being honest. You're not very goo-"

"Well trained." Aang interrupted, he hated seeing her like this. "But she will be soon, we're traveling to the north pole to find a waterbending master."

"I see..." Rui stroked his goatee. "Although there might be something in the antique shop that could help you out."

"Antique shop?" That brought life to Katara's face.

"Hehe, yes. They bring in many valuable things from all over the world. I always like going in there to see what I'll find."

"Wait a minute," Aang said, "we went around the town yesterday. I don't remember seeing anything like that."

"That's because it's only open two days a week. Today and tomorrow."

"How convenient," Sokka joked.

"What do you think can be there to help me waterbend?"

"Oh, I've seen lots of things... books, scrolls... I can't remember everything I've seen, but I'm sure you'll have a good chance of finding something."

Katara smiled and silently sipped her tea.

* * *

"Too cute... too small... too... not _me_." The tailor went through the outfits for Azula as Ty Lee and Goku waited behind her. Goku had chosen his in a minute, it was an orange gi and pants similar to the ones he usually wore. The only difference was he was wearing a black shirt underneath instead of a blue one.

"Really? Do you have anything I wouldn't be ashamed of wearing?"

Ty Lee stepped in. "C'mon Azula, she's doing her best. I'm sure you'll find something... look at Goku. He seems pretty happy."

Goku smiled. "Clothes are nothing to get upset about, Azula. I'm sure you'll look fine in whatever you choose."

"... See?"

Azula took a deep breath and looked back the lady. She forced out the words again. "Please forgive me, can you continue?"

"O-OK, we have..."

* * *

"Goods from all over the world. What is it you're looking for?" The owner of the shop, named Xiao Din (who had long silver hair and a mustache fit for twirling) asked.

A few guards in green uniforms stood at each side of the shop. Aang, Sokka, and Momo were oohing and aahing at the different artifacts and weapons on display; many of which they didn't know existed.

Rui answered, "Katara here is looking for something that could help her with her waterbending. Do you have anything?"

"Well, let me see..." Xiao Din flipped through some papers on the counter. Everything in there had some shine to it.

"I have a book called, '_The Art of Waterbending_,_'_ which came in a few month ag-"

"Can I see it?" Katara pleaded.

"Sure." Xiao Din turned and opened the door behind him. Katara could see the entire room was filled with different books. What type of history could be hidden in there? What could be in the waterbending book? Her brain and toes jumped with excitement.

"What is this?" Sokka was centimeters away from the glass container as he eyed a long wooden tube of some kind. It had an octagon shape and various carvings.

"That's the nest of bees," one of the guards said, "it's not very useful anymore but it was used to fire dozens of arrows at the same time."

"How old is it?" Aang asked.

"This one is about eight hundred years old, it was passed down from generation to generation as a reminder of the battle of Si Wong."

"... Eight hundred years?!" Sokka stretched out his eye sockets.

The guard chuckled. "Xiao Din has many history books if you're interested in learning more about stuff like this."

Rui also chuckled. "Nice selling job, Chang."

"I try."

"OK." Xiao Din placed the thick dusty book on the counter and looked back at the paper, which listed the price. "The price is five hundred gold pieces."

Befuddled, "WHAT!?"

Aang ran over. "Calm down Katara, what's the-"

Xiao Din treid to make his case. "It's an ancient book written by-"

"Is there anything else that you have?"

"Well, let's see..." He flipped through the papers again. "No, I'm afraid I don't"

"Ugh."

"It's OK Katara," Sokka said. "you don't-"

"I'll tell you what..." Xiao Din interrupted, "Since you can't afford this book, I'll give it to you-"

Even more befuddled, "WHAT!?"

"If... you can do something for me... You see, I've been reading a book of short stories... There's been many debates about it's legitimacy. I'm on the side that says there is some truth to them."

"OK?..." Katara waited for the part that pertained to her.

"There is one story in particular that piqued my interest. The story of the golden dragon harp."

"Harp?"

"Dragon?"

"Yes, it's exact use is unclear but legend says it is hidden in the depths of the Gao Ling forest to the west. If you can find it, I'll be more than happy to trade with you."

"I don't believe it," Sokka said.

Katara was unshaken by her brother's dismissive attitude. "I'll try."

"But Katara, we're supposed to meet To-I mean that person..." Aang corrected himself. "At that one place."

"Oh, it's alright, Aang. Me and Sokka can look by ourselves."

Sokka looked like he wanted to scream something at someone, but swallowed it. "... OK, I can see I'm not gonna win this argument. I'll go."

"Great!" Xiao Din was already writing something on a piece of paper. "I obviously can't give you the book, so I'll provide a passage detailing its location. I wish you luck."

* * *

"Well," Ty Lee said, "where to now?"

The three strolled through the small town after exiting tailor shop. Azula had chosen a loose black outfit with gold trim similar to Ty Lee's, except with a little longer top.

"I was hoping to get back to my friends pretty soon," Goku replied, "I promised them I wouldn't take long."

"Ah, yes, about that..." Azula stopped in her tracks as Ty Lee and Goku looked back at her. "I've already talked to Ty Lee about this, but I'm going to need you to promise me you won't ever mention my past to anyone."

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I get the feeling it wouldn't go over well with them if they found out who you are... but they might understand if-"

"No." Azula stopped and stared at Goku. "Please, I'm asking you as a friend. This won't work if they know I'm the Fire Lord's daughter. I want a clean slate... from here on out, I am a new person. As such, I want you both to call me by my real name."

* * *

"A what now?" Toph asked.

Katara explained, "We're gonna go into the forest to try and find an ancient harp so I can get a waterbending book."

Tumbleweed.

"It was a story in an old scripture," Aang answered, "someone crafted a golden dragon harp and hid it in the forest a long time ago. They say it had the power to tame any dragon."

"Oh, come on, you can't be blowing me off for a fairy tale."

"I'm not, it's just... with me being the Avatar, I can help Katara way better than Sokka could-"

"Hey!"

"This is really important to her," Aang continued, "and we would really appreciate it if you could help too."

Toph could obviously sense Aang was serious about this. There was no way he was going to let Katara and Sokka go by themselves. Which gave her two options: go home or-

"Fine. I'll go."

"Really?" Katara and Aang needed reconfirmation.

"Yes... but don't this will get you out of your training, twinkle toes." She smashed her fist against her open palm.

**... ... ... ...**

Katara rested her hand against a tree near the entrance if the forest. "It says the harp will appear near the tree with the mark of the beast... within the cycle..."

"Why do these things always have to be so difficult?" Sokka complained, "why not just say _'hey Sokka, here's a map, oh, and here's an X.' "_

"Come on Sokka, it makes it fun," Aang swiftly ran up a tree and sat on the top, overlooking the terrain. "I think we should head toward the valley!" The valley he was talking about was situated between two mountains a good thirty minutes away. He hopped back onto the ground. "Seems like our best bet."

"Do you feel anything unusual around here Toph?" Katara looked over the passage Xiao Din had given her. Mark of the beast, hidden in the shadows of the forest...

"Not really, everything feels normal."

"Let's keep walking then."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, we're flying!" Ty Lee spread her arms out as Goku carried her and Azula under each of his arms. Ty Lee held her shaking hands to her mouth. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Her screech was shoving a blade back and forth through Azula's ears.

"Ty Lee!" Azula shouted, "can you... _please_ tone your excitement down?"

Innocent, "Sorry."

They flew over the vast emptiness that was the ocean, traveling westward toward the Earth Kingdom.

"I can't wait for you to meet them," Goku said, "it'll be a much better place for you to be than with your father."

"..." She buried the anger in her the pit if her stomach and stomped on it repeatedly to make sure it would release itself.

* * *

_"Release me."_

The jail bars separated Ozai from the two guards watching the hallway. How did this happen? His reign was thrown away like a child's play thing. _He_ was like a child's play thing to that... _thing_.

A plate of he-didn't-care-what-it-was collided with his one good leg. He couldn't feel his body. It was as if the fire- the _life_ had been beaten out of him... he had it in his hand... but for some reason, he decided to let it go. Weakness. With all of that power, he showed mercy.

The memory Vegeta's eyes caused him to shut his own. If only he had listened to his son... where was his daughter? Where was Azula?

"Release me."

The guards didn't budge.

"I order you... to release me."

"We have orders from King Vegeta to keep you in here for life. I'm sure you'll understand."

King? How could a foreigner be king of the Fire Nation? No... he wouldn't allow it. He was not going to rot in here for the rest of his life.

* * *

Vegeta looked over the large circular table in the war room. Eight people sat in the war room with Vegeta. These were the ministers (or advisers) chosen by Vegeta to help him get familiar with the world. Three advisers for foreign relations, one for education, one for the economy, one for research and technology, and two for war and the army.

"We currently have many colonies in Earth Kingdom territory." One of the foreign relations advisers pointed at a world map laid out in front of them. "If we decide to hand the territory back to the Earth Kingdom, we would be uprooting many innocent people's lives. People who have lived there for over a centur-"

"Pull out."

"What?"

"Tell the people of the Earth Kingdom that King Vegeta has decided to give them back their land. Every Fire Nation citizen living in the colonies will be sent back here."

War minister two spoke up, "with all due respect, King Vegeta, we earned that land. My grandfather lost his life fighting for it."

"Does it look like that concerns me?" Vegeta continued, "we will focus on improving the lives of people here. Especially people living in the impoverished areas of the Fire Nation. We will put those people to work building this nation upwards, not outwards. We use put that money into things like eduction and technology, because you have no idea just how behind you are to the rest of the universe."

The research adviser stood up. "If I may say so myself, I think this is a brilliant plan, King Vegeta."

"But are you sure about pulling the people out of the colonies?" Foreign relations adviser number one asked. "There will no doubt be many protests."

"I will not repeat myself."

**... ... ... ...**

After the advisers had exited the palace and went to do their duty, Vegeta was left walking around the throne room. He looked at the pillars and the floor, the fire burning in the north end of the room, and the roof. Ideas of what to do with it bounced around in his head.

The door swung open.

"What are you doing here?"

Suza. "I just came to congratulate you on your victory."

"Are you now?"

"Yes... except..." She shut the door and approached him. "Can you tell me why exactly you left him alive?" Suza asked, "just because your friend told you to?"

Vegeta's rolled to the top of his head.

"He deserved to die, Vegeta. How could you show him mercy?"

"Go mop the floors."

"... What?"

He was serious. "They're a little dirty."

"I'm a high-ranking-"

"You seriously think you can walk in here and disrespect your king?"

Suza didn't know how to respond.

"Now go...and come back here when you're done. I have many more things for you to do."

* * *

"Is that enough for ya, Katara? I can't feel anything here either..." Toph sat down against a tree and looked her feet. "And it's getting late. This is not how I wanted to spend my day."

Under the shadow of the mountains, the gang continued to search for that elusive tree... almost two hours after they started.

"All of these trees look the same, Katara." Even Aang was starting to give up. "Maybe it is time to go back, who needs a book anyway?"

"Thank you!" Sokka exclaimed, "let's go back and tell that man that book is a sham."

"... Nice to see you have faith, Aang."

Right where it hurts.

"Katara... it's not that I don't want to believe it, I do. But we're wasting our time when Toph could be teaching me earthbending."

"Well why didn't you stay with Toph?" Katara raised her voice, "I told you me and Sokka could handle it."

"I just wanted to help!"

"Oh boy..." Toph slouched and plugged her ears.

"You didn't think I could take care of myself, is that it?!"

"No. I-"

Sokka tried to calm his sister down. "Listen, I know this would've meant a lot to you, but don't take it out on Aang. He did nothing wrong. You don't need a book to teach you how to waterbend."

Katara sighed and looked down at the paper again before ripping it up.

"We can go down to the river tom-oof!" Aang was cut off by Katara wrapping her arms around him. Tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her eyes watered a little. "I just, really wanted this... for both of us."

Toph unplugged her ears. "Is it over?"

Sokka picked up the ripped up pieces of paper and stared at them for a few seconds... "Wait a minute..." He ran over to where Toph was sitting down. "Toph, can you chop this tree down?"

"What are you doing Sokka?" Katara asked.

Toph stood up. "Of course I can. What for?"

"Just trust me, OK?"

She shrugged. "Well, I got nothing better to do." With a stomp on the ground, a square-shaped piece of earth was raised. Toph proceeded to carve it into what looked like the head of an axe and ram into the tree multiple times before it eventually came down.

"Yes!" Sokka pointed at the top of the trunk. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Katara ran over at the trunk. "Sokka... you genius!"

What was left were the inside rings of the tree.

Then it hit Aang. "The harp is within the cycle! The rings are cycle, and the mark of the beast must mean-"

"Humans chopping it down," Sokka answered with a smile, "like the Fire Nation burned the forests where people lived."

"Wow, I wish I knew what a ring looked like."

Sokka placed a hand on Toph's shoulder. "We couldn't have done it without ya, Toph-ow!" He massaged his rear end again as another stalagmite struck him.

"Don't mention it, big brain."

Aang stared at the rings of the tree. "The harp is within the cycle..." He climbed on top and sat down.

"Wow..." Sokka said, "it makes so much more sense now."

"Can everyone be quiet please?" Aang asked, "I think I know what I need to do."

Katara smiled at Aang as she stepped away, going over by Toph and Sokka.

Aang took a deep... in... and out... in... and out...

"Hello there, young Avatar."

Aang opened his eyes. There sat a woman wearing Air Nomad clothing with a hood over her head. Her eyes glimmered with the color of emerald green and she wore wooden sandals.

"You're an Air Nomad." Aang produced a wide smile and looked around. "Am I... in the spirit world?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm Aang from the southern Air temple, what's your name?"

"My name is Avatar Jaiko of the northern air temple."

"Avatar?"

"Yes. I was the Avatar eight cycles before you."

"Wow... that's gotta be at least one thousand years."

"It was actually three thousand."

"What?!"

Jaiko giggled with a hand to her mouth. "It's been a while since you last talked with me... what exactly brings you here... Avatar Aang?"

"Well, me and my friends were told about the golden dragon harp that was hidden in this forest."

"So you solved the riddle..."

"Would you like to learn about the harp?"

Excitedly, "Yes! I really would."

With the blink of an eye, the two were transported past the trees and onto the mountain side. In front of them was a young woman playing a wooden harp half the size of her body along with-

"It's a dragon... it's..."

Jaiko smiled as the blue dragon flew around the sky. "It's loving the music." She giggled and put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "That's me as a seventeen year old hehe, this was one of the first times I played music for them. At this time, the fear of dragons was growing out of proportion."

"How could you be so calm in front of a dragon?"

"It's all appearance, Aang... looks can be deceiving. Some of the most dangerous things in my world were physically beautiful. The most cunning of evil will appear as flawless individuals... almost perfect. No one is perfect, not one human; Avatar or not. Just like all dragons are not perfect... some can be unpleasant, but I chose to give them a chance."

They traveled onto the back of a green dragon where Jaiko was now playing a golden harp.

"This is me twenty years later. I helped make a difference in the perception of dragons with the help of Ida, and my other dragon friends."

"Are you controlling her with the harp."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can tell whenever you switch your pattern, she turns or goes up and down."

"Hm. Well, you're a perceptive one... yes, I learned how to communicate with the dragons in my own special way. They called me the best dragon tamer in history. The golden harp was written about for years... by your time, I became lost in history. It's truly a miracle we are speaking to each other again."

They appeared back in the forest again. This time, a much older Jaiko was walking hand in hand with man about her age.

"This is where I spent my childhood and my last days. I found the love of my life a short time after creating the golden harp. My spirit lives on in this part of the forest."

"Thank you for showing me this," Aang said as Jaiko's memories faded. "I guess I should have told you this but... my friend thought she was going to find the actual golden harp. She wanted it to trade for a waterbending book."

"And you came here with her because you care deeply about her."

"I- uhhh... well, I think so... but this is the first time I've been to the spirit world."

"Really?"

"Monk Gyatso told me I had to talk with Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me, and I will... but I'm glad I met you."

"Hm." Jaiko smiled closed her eyes. "I hope you find this experience helpful in your life, I can tell your heart is full of love and compassion."

"Thank you... but wait, what about the-"

"Goodbye, Aang."

Aang reopened his eyes, this time back in the physical world.

"What happened?" Katara asked, "do you know where it is?"

"I... no."

Devastated, "What?"

"But I went into the spirit world and met one of my past lives."

"Go on..." Sokka was interested.

"She showed me how..."

**... ... ... ...**

The gang (minus Toph) jogged back into the antique shop where Rui was still having a conversation with Chang.

"Ah, you're back." Xiao Din finished dusting off a ring of some kind and set it down. "Did you find anything?"

"Did we?" Aang asked, "we figured out what it meant."

"Ahem." Sokka cleared his throat.

"But Sokka deserves most of the credit."

"That's excellent," Xiao Din said. "but I don't see a harp."

Aand explained. "What Sokka found out was that the people searching for the golden harp were all probably looking for the mark of a dragon... or some kind of animal. The mark of the beast... it's humans who have destroyed forests and nature in the past... and it's always because of greed and war. In the forest, I met one of my past lives, an Air Nomad named Jaiko... eight cycles before me."

Everyone crept closer as Xiao Din began writing. "She showed me how she used to tame the dragons and befriend them when most people were afraid of them. She controlled a green dragon named Ida with the golden harp she made. Just by playing soothing music, she learned how to communicate with them without anyone teaching her anything."

"That's amazing." Rui walked over. "How did you communicate with her?"

"I just tried meditating on a tree Sokka chopped down. I don't have much experience with it but I just gave it a shot. I'm guessing no one has discovered it because Jaiko only made it possible for the Avatar to discover the secret."

"So... there's no golden harp?" Xiao Din seemed disappointed.

Katara stomped over to him. "Listen buddy, Aang just experienced something incredible and had the decency to tell you about it, and all you care about is how you can make money off of it."

"Katara-"

"You know what? I don't even want your stupid book anymore, I have my friends, and we'll learn waterbending together." She turned to Rui. "Thank you for the hospitality, Rui, but we're leaving now."

"Goodbye Katara, Sokka, Aang." Rui smiled and took a sip of some tea, looking at the waterbending book Xiao Din still had on the counter.

She stepped out of the shop with Aang and Sokka following right behind her.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Aang asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Angry? I'm not angry... call it... determined."

"Well OK," Aang smiled. "First thing tomorrow, you and me are going to the river to learn waterbending together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey guys!"

They all turned around and saw-

"GOKU!"

The gang bull rushed him and hugged him by the stomach.

"You're back!" Aang just noticed the other people standing next to him. They were both wearing similar loose-fitting outfits, one black and the other pink. "Ummm... can I help you?"

"Oh yeah," Goku started, "these are my friends, Ty Lee and-"

"Ina. It's so great to finally meet you, Avatar."

* * *

Suza walked through the Capital City Prison halls carrying a plate of leftover she-didn't-know-what-it-was. After a day of unexplained chores (including cleaning each restroom in the palace), Vegeta had allowed her to deliver this to Ozai under supervision of three additional guards. All she wanted to do was have a look at his face in this moment. His lowest point. Even if she couldn't have the satisfaction of taking his life or knowing he's dead, this was the next best thing.

They walked into the lower level where Ozai was being kept... and as they kept walking, an odd feeling ran down their necks.

There were no guards.

"Sound the alarm!" Suza yelled, running into Ozai's cell. "Ozai has escaped!"

* * *

Zuko, Iroh, and Mai boarded a boat on the harbor of the capital. With Ozai conceiled under a sheet, the boat took off, heading south.

_"I made the right choice."_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and views (we're well over 9,000!). The Avatar universe is too big to limit the story telling to one period of time.**

_"I'm really enjoying the story so far, however, I will eventually lose interest if Goku and Vegeta don't face a real threat. As much as I enjoy the setup, there needs to more of a problem. Perhaps somehow the androids could intervene or an enemy from the Dragon Ball universe."_

**I appreciate the input, but I'm not going to force anything just to make Vegeta and Goku have a challenge. I dunno if other stories have done that (and I can see the difficulty with the difference in power), but I will try to develop everything as naturally as I can.**

_"I'm LOVING your transitions."_

**Thanks. I'm still developing my style for this story. I don't want to use the usual stale ways of saying things or starting scenes.**

_"That is not why Goku asked Krillin to spear him; merciful was the farthest from Goku's mind. Goku wanted a rematch with Vegeta and this time he wanted to beat him without any help."_

**Thanks for the info, but I'm going off what I grew up with, which is the English dub, sorry if you hate it...**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. Don't be afraid to look for hidden easter eggs or deeper meanings in this story, interpret things however you want. There are no wrong answers. I'll leave you with this:**

**The back of a Yugioh card.**

**Do you know who she is?**

**Leave a comment if you get it. If not, check my profile. :D.**


End file.
